My Bad Boy
by Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night
Summary: Jesse a 21 year old bad boy suddenly turns up in Carmel and much to Suze's displeasure she has to show him about. He's cocky, he's forward and worst of all...he's hot. Can she tame is rebellious streak or will the ghost that arrives make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Story! lol...you're probably sick of me. I thought of this a while ago and thought why not? I hope you like it and please review.**

**Summary; Jesse a 21 year old bad boy suddenly turns up in Carmel and much to Suze's displeasure she has to show him about. He's cocky, he's forward and worst of all...he's hot. Can she tame is rebellious streak or will the ghost that arrives make things worse? **

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing! lol. I do not own the Mediator series or most of the characters. The plot is however _mostly_ mine. lol**

**Laura x**

* * *

My last year at High school was slowly but surely coming to an end. Like most of people I had promised to make this year one to remember. My friend CeeCee and I had actually made a pact that by the end of the year when we were graduating we would both have boyfriends. 

The pact was made at the start of the year and end of the summer. It was now May and so far CeeCee was the only one who had managed to keep it. She and my other best friend, Adam Mc Tavish, had hit it off at the Winter Formal and have been together ever since.

I was happy for them, really I was. And yeah, okay I was slightly jealous of them. Jealous because they both had managed to find their "One" and the closest I have ever come to that is Paul Slater and that ended as soon as I found out he had been sleeping with Kelly Prescott behind my back. But apart from that I really was happy for CeeCee and Adam. Honest.

Sometimes, though, I blame the reason that I am single not just on Paul but on the little known fact that my social life is often put on hold because of all the Ghosts who just happen to saunter in and out of it as they please.

Yes, I am a Mediator and a darn good one at that, no matter what Paul or Father Dominic – the only two other Mediators that I know – say about my Mediating techniques; Father Dominic doesn't like how I treat Ghosts – sometimes I can be bitter and resentful towards them - and Paul doesn't like that I choose to help them at all.

So you can pretty much guess how awkward and annoying that was when I used to date Paul. I mean one minute I'd have Father Dominic – the Principal of my school, the Junipero Mission Academy - in my ear telling me to be nicer to them, then the next I'd have Paul in the other, telling me to do the exact opposite.

Thank God I wasn't going with Paul anymore. Now all I had to listen to was Father Dominic. Except of course when Paul would often feel like offering me advice, to which I would bluntly ignore.

So after I finished with Paul, I threw in the towel. What was the point? It wasn't as if guys were lining up everywhere to be with me. No. I had given up on guys, given up on love. Well more or less. I mean there was still that small glimmer of hope, deep down inside of me that one day I would also find my "One", but that little glimmer wasn't enough to make me go looking.

So basically the only men in my life are the ones I'm related to bar Father Dominic. There was my step-father, my three step-brothers and my real father whom my mother had divorced six years before and whom I never really saw all that often, except when I go back to Brooklyn for summer or other vacations. Not that I don't want to, I mean I do. I get on really well with my dad, but the fact that there's kind of a distance between us doesn't exactly help matters. But anyway to be honest, I'm happy enough having just those men in my life.

"Now Susannah," Father Dominic's voice suddenly boomed into my daydream bringing me back to the current situation. "As I was saying this young man is only going to be here for a few months at the least. I dare say – or rather hope –that it won't bother you to much to escort him around a little, as you know very well yourself what it's like coming to a new place,"

"I don't know Father D," I groaned, my social life was suffering badly already, I didn't need this on top of it all, "Isn't it enough that I have ghosts following me around all the time, never mind a seventeen year old Spanish dude, who probably doesn't speak any English?"

"Oh no, he's fluent in English don't worry about that," Father Dominic informed me, "He lived in San Francisco with his aunt for quite a while – trouble at home you see, poor boy – it's only because I'm a close friend of his aunts that he's coming here. Oh and he's twenty-one,"

"Twenty-one!" I cried; I had assumed he was my age. "Why on earth does he need me to help him about, I mean he's old enough to figure it out himself?"

"Well, Susannah, the only reason I asked you was-" He began flustered, eyeing the place where I knew he hid his cigarettes, but the sound of the door opening behind me stopped him. It was Sister Ernestine, she needed him immediately. Someone had clogged a toilet in the boy's bathroom again. Father Dominic said he'd be there soon and she gave me a withering look before leaving. I'm not exactly her favourite student.

"I have to rush Susannah, but I'll explain everything later," He said hurriedly standing up to go. I did so too. "Now, Jesse will be here at around lunch. He'll be coming to my office and after I have met with him, I shall introduce you,"

"Jesse?" I said inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…Jesse," Father Dominic repeated, walking to the door. "That's his name. Jesse de Silva. You will do it, Susannah won't you?"

I sighed looking at his face, those piercing blue eyes, waiting expectantly.

"Yeah, I'll do it," I agreed, sighing again as he left the office happily. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

"You have to what?" CeeCee asked, her mouth hanging open as I told her and Adam what Father Dominic asked me to do, as we made our way to our usual lunch table. I looked around expectantly, as if he were just behind me. But he wasn't. 

He hadn't told me to come to his office, so I wasn't going to bother. Let him come to me.

"Yeah, I have to show him around," I said again, grimacing. I sat down on the bench opposite her and Adam.

"But, like, can he speak English, I mean imagine how hard it would be to talk to him?" Adam said an amazed look on his face. I laughed.

"Well, apparently he's fluent in English, so I think I'll be okay," I said, still laughing. "I really don't want to though. How much of a pain is he going to be? I mean he's twenty-one, where do you take a twenty-one year old?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," CeeCee said. I frowned at her.

"Thanks, you're a great help," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," She replied casually, "So when's he coming?"

"Sometime around now, I think," I said, reaching across the table and grabbing Adam's wrist to check his watch. "Father D said he's going to his office first, and then he's going to introduce us. A joy, I'm sure," I added, then frowned again. CeeCee was no longer paying attention but instead was looking over my shoulder. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to CeeCee!" I said, in a sing-song voice. "CeeCee, what's wrong?"

Her mouth opened and closed, before she finally replied, slapping my hand which was on the table over and over again.

"I think he's here,"

As I slowly turned around I realised that everyone was looking in the same direction as CeeCee. What were they staring at?

When I finally turned right around, I soon saw what – or should I say who – they were staring at. My mouth like CeeCee's dropped open.

For there walking in our direction was one of the hottest guys – okay correction the hottest guy - I have ever seen. He was tall – really tall – and had dark black hair that curled at the back, and was slightly long at the top. His black shirt brought out his rich tan and was also completely open, showing off his finely toned abs. There were holes at the knees of his jeans and small tares along the thighs. A sharp flash of light when the sun hit him, told me he had one of his eyebrows pierced and his left ear.

There was complete and utter silence as he walked across the courtyard towards the Principal's office; though all the attention didn't seem to bother him. He walked with his hands in his pockets and with an air of confidence that I don't think anyone else could have pulled off. Girls all around me were staring at him with a desperate, amazed look, that only guys like him could make appear.

When he disappeared around the corner, whispering started, until the usual noise of chatting began again but this time every conversation was about the mysterious Latino.

"Suze!" CeeCee squealed. "That's _Jesse_? You are going to be showing _him_ around?"

I nodded, "Must be,"

"Must be?" CeeCee repeated, looking shocked, annoyed and amazed all at the same time. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah," I said, honestly. "I mean, okay the guys hot, super hot even. But did you see the way he was walking, I mean, how up yourself could you get?"

"Of course he is. If you had a face like that and abs like that, you would too!" CeeCee argued, ignoring Adam's yelps of "Hey!" I shrugged.

"Pass," I said, shaking my head.

"Suze, did you not see him or something? I mean hello he's so your type." I threw her a puzzled look; she went on, "The rebellious type. Piercings, scars?"

"Since when do I like piercings?" I asked, "And what scar?"

"Okay so you never said you liked piercings but you have to admit they are hot on him," she replied. "And the scar through his eyebrow….the one that _isn't_ pierced,"

"Oh right,"

"Simon!" She exclaimed, "Sometimes I really don't get you!"

As she said it I noticed Father Dominic standing at the corner leading to his office waving at me to come over, Jesse standing just a bit away from him. I stood up and looked down at CeeCee.

"Well, you know me, I like to be unpredictable," I said grinning down at her disgruntled face, before walking away. I ignored all the faces that I knew were looking my way as I got closer to Father Dominic and Jesse De Silva.

"Ah Susannah," Father Dominic said as I stopped in front of them. "This is Jesse, I told you about."

"Hi," I said nodding at him, though he didn't say it back.

"Jesse, this is Susannah,"

Again he didn't say anything; instead he looked me up and down slowly, raising an eyebrow that I noticed did indeed have a scar through it. I looked round at Father Dominic, my face probably saying everything; what the hell?

He looked down at me, nodding his head for me to say something. But what?

"You can call me Suze, no one really calls me Susannah, except for Father D here," I said attempting a smile again, but it was met with the same expressionless stare. Okay, what was going on?

"_She's_ going to be showing me around?" He asked Father Dominic fiinally, his deep voice tinted with a Spanish accent. If possible it added to his hotness but I was quickly forgetting about his good looks and liking him less and less.

"Yes,_ she_ is," I snapped with forced emphasis on the "she" part. "Got a problem with that?"

He looked down at me amused. Father Dominic wonders why I'm so bitter towards Ghosts but its ghosts that act like him, Jesse I mean, who make me that way.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Father Dominic said brightly giving me a startled stare before walking quickly away. Chicken.

I glared at Jesse, who was still looking down at me, as if trying to figure me out. I find that a lot of people do this around me, but it never really bothered me 'til now.

"Look, _amigo_, I want to spend as much time with you as much as you want to spend with me," I hissed through my teeth.

"A lot then," He said suddenly, raising his eyebrow higher, giving me a small lopsided smile.

"I…well…"I stuttered, I wasn't expecting that. What was the deal with this guy? Was he serious? "Let's just get this over with and as painless as possible, I'll meet you after school okay?"

"Whatever you say… _amigo_," He replied still smiling that lopsided smile. Then he walked round me and out through the school gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**2489! I'm pleased! lol...Thanks to all those who reviewed! I was on holiday for a while so that's what took the update so long. Anyway, I think the ending was a little rushed...but please tell me what you think over all...any advice would be great! Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

He was late.

I stood outside for God only knows how long, leaning up against a wall, one of my legs bent and my foot pressed against it. My patience was wearing extremely thin by the time he did decide to show up.

However my impatience lay forgotten when I seen what he had arrived _in._

A red BMW convertible. Now, I'm no expert on cars but one look at this one and I could tell straight away that it was brand new and in top condition.

I only knew one guy who had a car similar to this one and that was Paul Slater. I am glad to say that Jesse's – even though I disliked him too, but not as much as my ex –was way better.

I walked towards it, looking it up and down admiringly, though when I seen Jesse was watching me I looked away.

"You like it?" He asked raising his hand to slip his black sunglasses down his nose to see me better. I hadn't realised he was wearing them 'till now. He looked good. Really good. Too good even.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked suspiciously. I don't think anything would have surprised me with this guy.

"Borrowed it," Jesse replied simply, straightening his glasses. "Now are you getting in or what?"

"Borrowed it?" I exclaimed loudly. "From who? You've only got here! How could you have got a car already…..wait…"

I trailed off startled. He wouldn't have stolen, would he? Wild thoughts began racing each other through my head. This guy really was a crack job.

"No, I didn't steal it," Jesse said, voicing my thoughts and sounding bored at the same time. "Get in,"

I scowled before reaching out to grab the handle, ignoring the flush of relief I felt at his first words, but an angry voice from behind me caused me to stop. I sighed as I realised who it was and Jesse actually turned right round in his seat curiously.

"Suze! What is this?" Paul shouted angrily, storming towards me. "Whose _he_?"

I glared at him. He was standing in a pair of white shorts and a matching t-shirt. Paul was the captain of the boy's tennis team at our school, so he was obviously just returning from practise. He had no right to be acting like this though. I mean, we weren't together anymore; he was the one that cheated on me…not the other way around. I could see and speak to whom ever I wanted – though technically I didn't want to see or speak to Jesse but whatever; he was still out of line.

"His name's Jesse and he's…" I trailed off, because frankly we weren't anything to each other. I mean, I barely knew the guy nor did I pretty much like him. I wouldn't even clarify him as a friend…because we weren't. Friends I mean.

"He's wondering who you are and what you want?" Jesse said for me instead from where he sat in the front of the car. Even though he still had his glasses on I could tell he was frowning in an amused yet annoyed kind of way for what reason I do not know.

"I'm her _boyfriend!"_ Paul said, glaring down at Jesse. Now I was furious, livid even. I mean, was the guy completely dumb. We were over and he was now seeing Kelly Prescott – on and off from what I've heard –not me.

"I believe the correct term is _Ex_-boyfriend!" I snapped, yanking open the door and hopping in beside Jesse, who I turned to quickly. "Go,"

Surprisingly he did as I asked, revving up the engine before speeding off, leaving a disgruntled Paul in our wake.

We sat in silence for ages. Jesse staring straight ahead, concentrating on the road, one hand on the wheel the other resting on the door. I sat poker straight, replaying everything over in my head furious at what had happened, breathing deeply.

Eventually Jesse decided to break the silence.

"So that's the ex, huh?"

"Unfortunately," I said coldly, relaxing somewhat.

"Did you not want to break up?" Jesse asked, misunderstanding me.

"Oh I did, I really did," I said more savagely than I meant, thinking back to the day when Kelly had let it slip that she and Paul had a _thing_. I remembered with a smile, walking over to him and slapping that smug look clean off his face. It had felt great.

"Jeez, what'd the guy do?" Jesse asked, looking round at me through his glasses. I would usually have been really annoyed at some stranger just noising into my personal business but somehow I found myself replying honestly.

"Slept with someone else behind my back,"

"Ouch," Jesse said flinching. I was taken back by that, I was expecting some smart ass remark but what he asked next shocked me even more. "Did _you_ sleep with him?"

"What? No...I mean that's none of your business!" I was blushing furiously, he had caught me out, big time and he knew it. What made me even angrier was the fact that he was chuckling.

"Piss off," I snarled, looking away from him. I could see him out of the corner of my eye watch me briefly before turning back to the road.

"So what about you Rico Suave? Seeing anyone?" I asked, deciding to take the attention off me. And I was slightly curious about him. I mean it's not every day that a guy like Jesse just walks into Carmel, California.

"No," Jesse said, shrugging, "I don't like being tied down."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I snorted, even though it did. I mean he was hot, he could have any girl he wanted and I'm sure he has had before, even though he wasn't admitting to it.

"You tell me," He said and I could see over his sunglasses that he had raised the scared eyebrow. I didn't answer.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jesse asked a moment later. I had totally forgotten about telling him where to go. What, with being distracted with Paul then all Jesse's questions, it just slipped my mind. Though recognising where we were, I pointed him in the direction of the Coffee Clutch.

I gratefully stepped out of the car. Being close to Jesse had a weird effect on me. I told myself it was because I hated him so much. Yeah that was it because I hated him.

I started to walk towards the door to the Coffee Clutch, when I realised he hadn't followed me. I turned around on the spot to face him, my hands on my hips and my head tilted. I probably looked as if I was having a tantrum or something, but I was just felt so tired after everything that had happened that day – even though none of it was a physical effort, mental more like. Jesse was standing beside his car, in one hand he held his glasses and the other he was using to run through his thick, dark, shiny hair. He looked amused.

I realised then that I could now see his eyes. Those big, chocolaty brown eyes, that I'm sure many girls found how to resist. I scowled at the thought and as I noticed that Jesse was for the second time that day catching a lot of female attention. Not that I could blame them, I mean he sure was hot and the light breeze that was blowing his shirt back helped reveal his perfectly toned abdominal muscles. However, I thought, his personality could do with a few adjustments.

"What? I asked as I began walking back towards him, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to budge. Jesse was now sitting on the bonnet of his car, leaning on his hands which were also on the bonnet behind him – making his muscles even more pronounced than ever - his legs spread apart.

"This isn't exactly my scene…so to speak," He said once I was close enough.

"And what exactly is your scene?" I snapped back my anger starting to bubble again.

"Not here," Jesse replied shortly, looking me straight in the eye and raising his eyebrows sharply, telling me he was deadly serious. This, if anything, seemed to make me even angrier. I was the one showing him around, not the other way and if he didn't like what I showed him then that was his loss.

"Well, get used to it," I snarled taking a step closer until I was standing just between his feet, which I soon realised was a very big mistake.

He did it so quickly I never seen it coming. He used one of his feet that were on either side of me and kicked the back of my knees, causing my legs to collapse. I lost my balance and landed…well, on him. My hands flat against his warm chest and my face just inches from his.

"What if I don't want to?" Jesse asked casually, his breath tickling my nose.

"You're such a dick!" I spat, causing him to chuckle deeply, which gave me such a weird and funny sensation. I didn't want to move –not for the reasons you may think, though that probably was part of it – but if I did that would mean I'd have to press my hands harder against his chest to push myself up.

And it was not because I was afraid of hurting him, because frankly I_ wanted_ to hurt him. But honestly I was more afraid of the effect it would have on me. I was already beginning to like the feel of his warm body against mine; his chest beneath my palms – remembering that his shirt was wide open - and I could also feel the hard wall of muscles belonging to his six-pack where my stomach was pressed against his.

"Though I _could _get used to _this_," Jesse muttered softly, his lips curling into a cocky smile. I suddenly felt my own lips moving slowly towards his like a magnet attracting a piece of metal and truthfully, I don't think I would have pulled away if my cell phone hadn't chosen that exact moment to start ringing in my back pocket.

Shooting straight up and off him, concentrating on my phone and not on where I was pressing my hands. I flipped it open and looked at the caller ID; it was Father Dominic.

I'm sad to say that Father Dominic is one of my most frequent contacts. Though its only on Mediator business of course.

"Hey Father D," I said brightly, breathing deeply my mind still preoccupied by what had just happened. I turned away from Jesse who was now standing, watching me intently that cocky smile still on his handsome face. "What's up?"

"Susannah, why are you out of breath? What have you been doing?" He asked suspiciously. I ignored him.

"Another ghost?" I asked instead, lowering my voice and looking round at Jesse to make sure he couldn't hear me. I clenched my teeth. He wasn't paying attention to me anymore but two pretty blonde girls who were making their way steadily towards him.

"As a matter of fact there is," Father Dominic said, snapping my attention away from Jesse and back to him. He gave me an address, but to my surprise never explained or told me who it was like he usually did. "I don't know if it is serious, Susannah, so I would like for you to check it out,"

I frowned. He always wanted to go with me, to make sure I never did anything drastic or well...yeah anything drastic. I hurried on before he could see sense and change his mind.

"Okay," I said, then I realise the flaw in the plan, "But, wait, I'm with Jesse,"

"Oh yes!" Father Dominic cried down the phone, obviously having forgotten, he then calmed down. "Well, you'll have to take him with you,"

"What?" I exclaimed, "I can't take him with me! Father D!"

What was he on? I couldn't take Jesse…he'd be in the way. Plus I'd spent enough time with him already.

"I'm sorry Susannah, but I think this could be urgent and I need you to do this now," Father Dominic replied, his voice stone cold serious. There was no way, I knew, around it.

"Fine," I snapped. Then saying goodbye and hanging up I turned around. Jesse was leaning against the driver side of his BMW, listening animatedly to the two blonde girls who I could tell were flirting away with him. If the way they were giggling and flicking their hair was any indication.

I wanted to leave him on his own and go and see about the ghost myself but a sudden idea stopped me. I chuckled before sauntering up to him confidently.

"That was Father Dominic," I told Jesse putting on a serious and depressing voice. "He won't marry us. I'm afraid we may have to elope, honey, Vegas okay?"

I know what a stupid lie…who would believe it? But these two girls looked so ditzy; I was ready to bet that they'd probably believe anything.

I almost laughed out loud at Jesse's horrified face, but I kept my own face straight and turned towards the two girls as if I hadn't noticed them.

"Oh hi! You not going to introduce us?" I asked Jesse brightly.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter we were just leaving," The taller one said quickly, the other one nodded in agreement and together, after giving Jesse two equally dirty looks they walked away. I bit my tongue before turning round.

"Pity," I said, looking up into Jesse's furious face. "They could have been the witnesses," Then I could handle it no longer and burst out laughing.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He exclaimed, looking down at me as he took a furious step closer. I stopped laughing as he came right up against me. He looked livid. I felt pleasure rather than fear at his anger.

"Well, I think a thank you is in order," I said sincerely.

"What for? Driving them away?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Exactly! I thought you didn't like being tied down….and those girls looked as if they had more than a one night stand on their minds!" I replied, cheekily, before walking around to the passenger seat and hopping in.

Jesse looked down at me for what seemed an age, before getting into the car himself.

"You know, you're different than I expected," Jesse said, frowning at me. I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was too busy looking at the rings in his ear and eyebrow. CeeCee was right they _were_ hot on _him_.

"In what way?" I asked quietly, still not really sure what we were talking about but I asked all the same.

"You're more annoying,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Being back to school and stuff is slowing me down. lol. Anyway, this chapter is really long...or so I think it is. It took me long enough to write it anyway. Thanks to all those who reviewed...I love you all! lol And please keep doing it!**

**Bdw anyone reading "A Teenage Crush" It might be a while before I update that too...but don't worry I shall try my best to get it up as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy.**

**Laura x**

* * *

I pointed Jesse in the direction of the house Father Dominic had told me to go. I deliberately didn't tell him what we were going to be doing – or should I say what I was going to be doing. Though I think when we finally pulled up outside the correct house he knew something was up. 

The house was on the out skirts of Carmel, where I'd never actually been before. It was of average size, not too big but not too small. It had two floors and was made of red bricks and had a small front garden. It would have looked really inviting if the flowers on the windowsills, around the front door and garden weren't all dead. It had the tell-tale sign that it had once been looked after but now it looked run down and shabby.

"I take it you don't live here?" Jesse asked, looking at the house with disgust, something along the lines of what I was doing.

"No, I'm here on a message for Father Dominic," I said and I was telling the truth – well more or less. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, hesitantly knocking on it as there seemed to be no bell. I groaned a little because as I touched the door some of the old and pealing paint fell off onto my hand.

"And what kind of message would that be?" Jesse asked from behind me causing me to jump; I hadn't realised he'd followed. I looked round at him. It was still really warm and sunny even though I was sure it was nearing six o'clock and I blinked a little as the sun reflected off his eyebrow-ring. It really did look good on him. I must have stared at him longer than I thought because he threw me a look as if to say; _What?_

"Nothing really, just to check up on an old friend of his, you know," I replied, practically lying through my teeth.

"And do most Principals around here ask their pupils to do messages for them _outside of school_ and _ring them on their cell phones_ too?" Jesse asked sarcastically, his eyebrows going up and his mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Well…no," I replied, smiling sweetly at him, even though he seemed to have caught me out again that day, "But Father Dominic is a very close friend of the family….so close even he practically _is_ family!"

"Sure," Jesse said sniffing slightly but gave up on interrogating me none the less as the door behind me finally opened.

A middle aged man, with baggy clothes and a bottle of beer in his hand stood on the threshold, squinting out at us as if he hadn't seen daylight in years – or people for that matter. I caught a swift of what smelled like cats and old socks coming from him and from what I could see of the rest of the house it probably smelt that way too.

"What?" The man croaked angrily, staring down at us as if we were the ones causing the very bad stench. I straightened up to my full height, readying myself, like I always did when I knew it was time to start, to start Mediating. You're probably wondering how, as there were no ghosts around…yet. But it's always houses like this that ghosts hang about. I just kind of knew…it comes with the territory.

"I'm Susannah Simon I was sent by the Principle of my school, Father Dominic," I said in business like manner. I hadn't really expected any reaction from him with this because I had assumed Father Dominic had just heard that something wasn't right here and that I should check it out just encase, but when his eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head I felt a jolt of confusion. Had Father Dominic already been here? What was going on?

"Come in," He said gruffly, waving a hand inside as he turned his back on us and trudged back in himself. I looked round at Jesse who was looking at me suspiciously.

"You can go wait in the car if you want?" I nodded to the car as I said it. "I shouldn't be too long,"

"Are you sure this is the right place, maybe the old dude gave you the wrong address or something?" Jesse said, frowning, scrutinising my face. I felt a blush wanting to creep across my cheeks but I forced it back. This guy really was a piece of work.

"Positive….he knows Father Dominic, didn't you see him nod?" I asked as if this was so obvious. Plus I really was hoping he'd go back to the car, I mean I wouldn't have to worry about him hearing something he shouldn't. What did Father Dominic think he was doing? I couldn't understand it. He knew Jesse was with me, yet he'd told me to bring him along. Something smelt bad….and it wasn't the house. "Look, you don't need to come. It doesn't concern you, anyway,"

"No," Jesse said, sternly, "I'm coming, do you think I'd let you go in there alone?"

"Yes actually I did," I replied slightly shocked, "Why do you even care?"

"I don't," Jesse retorted, "It's just if you turn out dead I don't want the cops coming knocking on my door,"

"Hmph," I huffed, of course…he didn't want a run in with cops, why I had thought it would be anything else? I mean, guys like Jesse don't care about girls like me. He's 21 years old, I'm 17…there is a bit of an age gap there….though I'm sure if Jesse liked me in a romantic sort of way – which I'm sure he doesn't and I sure wouldn't return the feelings if he did…right? – he doesn't seem the kind of guy who would care about an age gap anyway but he did look as I f he'd had a few run ins with police already. "Whatever….but I don't need your help _amigo_!"

Jesse instead of arguing just shook his head and pushed me in the small of the back into the house, following me I noticed very closely. The man was waiting for us in a litter filled room. The floor was carpeted with empty beer cans and bottles, wrappers from a large variety of bars, crisps and some I didn't even recognise. A few bits if clothing lay here and there too.

I grimaced it really was horrible. I think Jesse seen it because he let out a slight chuckle causing the man to turn to him sharply.

"What are you laughing at boy?" He barked. I jumped back a little, startled by the outburst, causing my hand to brush gentle against Jesse's. I immediately moved away, trying to act casual but ever since I'd felt his chest and six-pack beneath me that day I'd been trying as hard as possible not to touch him again. It gave me the shivers…and unfortunately in a good way.

"Nothing," Jesse shrugged obviously unnerved by the man's outburst or me touching him.

The man just growled under his breath, as he lowered himself into an old chair. I looked around me, taking everything in. It like the outside of the house looked as if it had once been very splendour and elegant. I don't think I would be far off in saying that a woman had a lot to do with the decorating –before it became run down anyway.

"So," I said, sensing Jesse's growing impatience…well okay he'd pretty much leaned into to my ear and told me to get a move on but still. "Like I said-"

"I know why you're here," The man grunted, looking me straight in the eye for the first time. They were a piercing blue and I felt as if they were scanning me over, trying to sum me up. "The priest sent you…because of my problem,"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly, because frankly I didn't know what was going on. I mean, he obviously knew he had ghost problems or else he thought it was something completely different. I was highly confused. "Sorry but what's your name?"

"Will…Will Taylor. So can you fix it or not?" He suddenly asked his grumpy demeanour replaced by one of desperation, "Can you stop it?"

"Huh?" I said my mind was still trying to get everything around in my head. I felt Jesse's eyes on me, he obviously too was confused.

"Can you stop the screaming, the crying…everything?" Will asked again getting up from his seat, his eyes wide. Jesse stirred.

"What the hell-" Jesse began, but I cut across him.

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head finally understanding him. Will, like a few people I had met through my many years of mediating seemed to be able to feel and hear the presence of a ghost but never actually see them. That's what he meant by hearing the screaming and crying…I think anyway.

I wasn't really sure how Jesse was taking this but I mean, I had come this far I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't know what Will was saying. It would have been a complete waste of time.

"You can?" Will said relief flushing his face and a small smile appearing. The sudden change in him was indescribable. Behind the ruff beard his handsome features appeared…all because he had smiled.

"Who is it though?" I had to ask. "Who's screaming, who's crying?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" He cried, the smile disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared as he looking around frantically. Jesse grabbed my arm and twirled me round to face him. His face contorted with anger and confusion.

"What is going on?" Jesse asked through gritted teeth. "What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later," I lied, pulling my arm from his grip.

Will was still searching the room, as if trying to find the person who was obviously driving him crazy. His search was in vain, mine however was not, because standing in a corner of the room behind Will was a woman, whom I hadn't noticed before and who I was sure was a ghost, if the misty glow that surrounded her frame was any indication.

She was wearing a beautiful, flowing white wedding dress. She would have looked stunning apart from the tears that were sliding silently down her cheeks from her red blood shot eyes. Beneath her sparkling tiara lay a mess of tangled brown hair. She looked distraught.

"Will?" I asked cautiously, not taking my eyes from the ghost. "You weren't married before, were you?"

Will's head snapped round to face me again. "How…how did you know?"

"Just a wild guess," I replied sarcastically. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Will asked, his desperation turning to anger. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"Well, for one thing you seem to be living alone," I said gesturing around the room not at all surprised by the return of his anger, "And second, you just look like a person who has lost someone they love,"

And honestly he did. I mean, I actually felt sorry for him, having realised why he was the way he was. The woman in the corner was plainly his wife and he had collapsed into this world of depression because he had lost her.

However, I instantly regretted saying all that because after I did, Will just stared at me for a few minutes as my words finally sunk in and then he just broke down and started sobbing. I tensed up and I felt Jesse behind me do it too. But I think his was for a completely different reason. I had done it because the woman in the corner, as soon as she seen her husband crying, started crying more freely than she had been before.

I then understood what Will had meant by the screaming and crying, because she then began screaming hysterically too and rushed towards her husband.

"It was my fault," Will cried, at the same time as his wife screeched.

"No it wasn't! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't!"

I stood stunned, not sure what to do, even though I'd been in this kind of situation before where someone would blame his or herself for the death of their loved one. But I'd never had to deal with it when a non-mediator was standing right beside me. Jesse too was staring at the husband and wife crying, though he could only see the husband while I had the unfortunate displeasure of seeing both.

"Come on," Jesse finally said, turning to face me, his face blank, devoid of emotion despite the scene that was unfolding before us. I ignored him and walked towards the couple and kneeled before Will.

"Look," I said quietly and what I hoped was soothingly. "It wasn't your fault, whatever happened, she doesn't blame you,"

Will's sobbing stopped but there was still tears flowing silently down his blotchy cheeks. I looked over his shoulder at the woman standing behind him. She looked down at me, nodding her head, knowing that I could see her.

"She doesn't blame," I said again.

"How do you know?" Will asked, frowning in disbelieve. I looked at his wife for a bit of help.

"Jenny," She said, smiling, the tears glistening on her pale cheeks. "Tell him, his Jenny would have wanted him to move on, not to mop about the house all day," I smiled before turning back to Will.

"She say's _Your Jenny_ would have wanted you too move on with your life…not to waste away like this," I told him, repeating what she had said. Will, looked at me dumbstruck for a few seconds, before his face broke into a smile and he laughed.

"I love you Jenny," He muttered under his breath. I looked up at Jenny. Her smile was radiant, as she whispered back to him.

"I love you too," I watched as she began to fade away, still smiling at her husband, until I could see her no more. I stood up and wiped my eyes quickly before turning back to Jesse.

"Ready?" I asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He just nodded and stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walked out of the room. I turned back to Will.

"Thank you," He whispered, looking suddenly younger as he continued to smile. I smiled back.

I sighed as I walked out the door and towards Jesse who was waiting in his car. If only all the people and ghosts I had helped were as co-operative as that, I thought, knowing fully well that they never were and never would be.

Jesse drove in silence, not once looking at me or saying anything. Thgough just as we were about to come into Carmel itself, he pulled over. He turned off the ignition before facing me.

"What?" I asked moments later, slightly nerved at his continuing staring and silence, but he didn't say anything…just stared blankly. "Okay, what the hell are you doing? Jesse!"

"Nice wedding dress wasn't it?" Jesse said finally, causing my jaw to drop. He could see her? He was a Mediator? No way!

"You….you could see her?" I asked intelligently (not).

"No, I was talking about the dress Will was wearing," Jesse replied sarcastically. "Of course I could see her,"

"Oh," It was all I could muster. I mean, what would you have done? I was absolutely gob smacked. Jesse, Jesse the guy who had just moved here and who I was showing about, the guy who was driving me crazy, could see ghosts. That would explain, why Father Dominic was adamant that I go to the house straight away and take Jesse with me. I was going to kill that Priest.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I snapped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not something I generally brag about," Jesse said, still using that sarcastic tone.

"When we were in the house, when the ghost appeared?" I snarled.

"You seemed to have everything under control yourself," He replied casually, shrugging his broad shoulders. I counted to 10 slowly in my head. It was all I could do to stop myself from slapping him hard across his smug face.

"Does Father Dominic know?" I asked him, breathing deeply.

"No, why would he?" Jesse asked frowning slightly. I sighed.

"Because he's a Mediator too,"

"Oh great, just great," He said, shaking his head in frustration. "Any more I should know about?"

"No," I lied, deliberately not telling him about Paul, because frankly he knew enough about Paul already, he didn't need to know anymore about him. Not yet anyway.

"You sure about that?" Jesse asked, raising his scared eyebrow, as if he could see right through me. I didn't give in though.

"Positive,"

He smiled, whilst shaking his head as he turned the car back on and began driving again, knowing rightly that I wans't being completely honest.

I told him where to go to get to my house but apart from that we didn't really talk the rest of the drive. I was still pissed that he hadn't told me he was a Mediator and the fact that Father Dominic had pretty much kept me in the dark too didn't help.

I muttered "Thanks" as I tumbled out of his car, not caring to turn round.

"Your welcome, Susannah," Jesse replied as I began walking up the drive. I stopped and turned to face him.

He smiled cheekily, raising his eyebrows quickly before speeding off. I watched him go, slightly taken back, as I realised something.

It was the first time that he had ever said my name.


	4. Chapter 4

**What a quick update! Well for me anyway. lol I hope you all like this and** **_"suzexjesse" _it might not be what you were exactly looking for but I tried my best to fit it into the plot of this chapter and maybe in the next one it might be better. lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

"So are you showing him about today as well?" CeeCee asked me excitedly the very next day at lunch – which I thought was weird because this time yesterday I had met Jesse and we were now talking about him. She had rang my house that night, desperate to know what Jesse was like, what he had said, what his car was like…did _he like me_? The whole works. I had told her as much as I could, keeping all the ghostly bits out of it and still she bombarded me with questions the next day, even ones I'd already told her the answer to. 

"CeeCee!" I exclaimed, barely holding back a laugh. "I don't know, okay? I mean, he dropped me off at my house said goodbye…that was about it. And no we didn't arrange for me to show him around again. And quite frankly I wouldn't be bothered if I never seen him again,"

It was almost true I mean the guy drove me crazy. He was so arrogant, so…so...hot…NO! Okay I'll admit he is hot…very hot…but the arrogant part just expels that immediately. I didn't need a guy like him, messing up my life. Simple as that.

"What!" CeeCee cried, "How? Why? Hello Suze! Did you even look at him? He is a Greek God! Sent down from heaven as prove of God's existence…_He is God's gift to woman_!"

She took a deep breath as I burst out laughing, before she continued on.

"And you, Suze Simon are the lucky girl who gets to spend time with him! Come on, look around, every girl is staring at you with absolute loathing…and you know why? Because they all know who you hung about with yesterday…and from what I've heard they all seen you get up close and personal with the man himself at the Coffee Clutch,"

I blinked. Once, twice, maybe three times. Not at how much CeeCee was exaggerating because none of the girls were looking at me with absolute loathing…apart from CeeCee…even though as I reminded her, she already had a boyfriend who was sitting beside her at that very moment looking very disgruntled at his girlfriends insistent rambling of a different guy. No what I was blinking at was the fact that CeeCee knew something about what happened yesterday – between me and Jesse – that I hadn't told her.

About how he had tripped me up and I fell right on top of him…and how I was just seconds away from what I thought was kissing him. I mean, he had caught me off guard and for a view seconds had got the better of me which was something I wasn't going to admit to anyone mind you, which is indeed why I never told CeeCee.

"What are you talking about?" I stuttered, trying and obviously failing to act innocent, if the triumphant look on her face was any indication.

"You kissed him, didn't you? Didn't you?" She squealed, causing many people to look round.

"Sssshhh!" I hissed at her, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "For your information, I didn't kiss him. I just fell over okay? Nothing happened!"

"A likely story!" CeeCee said teasingly, I reached across the table to hit her on the shoulder, ignoring her squeals of protest, just as Sister Ernestine came over.

"Miss Simon!" She barked, as she reached our table. I smiled sweetly at her, receiving a very cold stare in return. Did I tell you that she hates me?

"Yes, Sister Ernestine?" I said politely, trying to keep that smile on my face.

"Father Dominic would like to see you first thing after school," She said coldly, you could just tell that she was dying to know what all my little meetings with Father Dominic were about. It was almost killing her to be kept in the dark.

"Okay, thanks Sister," I said, still smiling. As she stormed away my thoughts lingered to what Father Dominic indeed wanted and I knew rightly what it was because I had been trying all morning to find him myself to no apparent avail. I had a feeling he knew I was going to be angry once I found out Jesse was a Mediator and he wanted to stay away from me as long as possible until I calmed down.

"Jeez, Suze! What have you done now?" Adam laughed.

"Nothing," I said laughing too as I stood up. "Come on, lunch is nearly over,"

* * *

That day passed fairly quickly and too be honest I kind of forgot that Father Dominic wanted to see me. Don't even ask how that is even possible…because I really don't know myself. I guess I was just tired or else it was the fact that Adam was up to his old tricks more so today then usual – I think it was because of his jealousy over what CeeCee had said about Jesse, but I could be wrong. 

I probably would have walked out through the school gate if CeeCee hadn't reminded me, but eventually I made it to his office. I didn't knock like I usually did, instead I just barged on in, to find him waiting with none other than Jesse, the reason I knew why we were here in the first place. To say Jesse looked glad to see me would have been an understatement because quite frankly he looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here. I knew the feeling.

"Susannah," Father Dominic said happily as I went to take a seat – my usual one was already occupied. I felt Jesse's eyes follow me, but I didn't care to catch his gaze, my anger towards Father D had just resurfaced.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked as soon as I sat down, I wasn't really one for beating around the bush. I watched as Father Dominic tried to keep his face as innocent ridden as possible as he replied, but being a Priest he was never really good at lying.

"Know what, Susannah?" He asked as calmly as he could manage, which was surprisingly quite well. But I knew it was only a matter of time before he would eventually pop.

"Father D," I said raising my eyebrows. But when he remained silent I went on. "About Jesse, you knew he was a Mediator….and you didn't tell me!"

I gestured to the still and quiet Jesse beside me, finally turning to look at him. He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face, that I couldn't quite make out but whatever it was it was making me blush. I tore my eyes away from him as I felt my concentration slip as I continued to stare in his deep brown eyes.

"Susannah, I deliberately didn't tell you or Jesse because-" But I cut across him realising something from what he had just said.

"Aren't you annoyed too?" I asked Jesse sharply, but when he looked confused I went on. "I mean, he didn't tell you either?"

Jesse laughed at this as he sat up straighter in his chair, letting me catch a glimpse of what he was wearing; a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey tank top. He looked good as always and when he put his hands on the arms of his chair and pushed up I had a clear view of the muscles bulging in his arms. I must have stared for longer than I should have because I noticed him grin before he answered me. I looked away sharply.

"Well," He said, "No, not really because honestly I think this whole thing you two are doing, helping ghosts move on or whatever it is you do, is a complete load of-"

"But Jesse, what I've been trying to tell you is that, what we have is a gift…" Father Dominic began but I just kind of droned it all out, lost in my own thoughts. Jesse, I realised with a sinking heart was another Paul when it came to ghosts it seemed. Paul was like that too, never understood why we helped the ghosts move on. He was more interested in shifting, something I never really was into.

"Well, I don't see why!" Jesse said standing up, his voice getting louder as he said it, obviously not agreeing with whatever it was Father Dominic was telling him. I zoned back in. "This 'gift' has caused me nothing but trouble from day one! I don't want it and I don't intend on using it. Just ignoring it has been working out fine so far and I don't see why I should change that. So if you'll excuse me,"

Okay maybe he wasn't like Paul. He was actually a lot like I was before I moved here from Brooklyn; not wanting anything to do with it, until Father Dominic persuaded me other wise…well more or less. I watched thoughtfully as Jesse walked out of the room leaving me and a depressed looking Father Dominic in his wake.

"Do you understand now why I never told you about him?" Father Dominic asked sadly. I shook my head not quite sure that I did. "He would have refused to go with you to see about Will. I wanted him to see you with Will, to show him why we are Mediators. I hoped it would help change his mind about the whole thing. That's one of the reasons his aunt sent him here,"

"Oh," I replied, letting everything sink in. I kind of felt sorry for Jesse, because I knew how he felt. I sighed, I was going soft. "That's why you wanted me to show him around. You thought I might be able to change his mind?"

"Yes," Father D replied sadly, but suddenly he brightened up, "And I'm hoping you might still,"

"Huh?"

"Well, he's here for two months, we could convince him in that time, I think," He said, back to his old self again. I shook my head; you could never keep him down for long. "If you're willing to try Susannah?"

I looked into his eager old face and felt myself cave. I mean, it was worth a try, wasn't it? No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to admit I did owe a lot to Father Dominic. It was something I couldn't really refuse.

"Oh alright." I sighed, standing up to go. "But I can't promise it'll be easy. He's stubborn by the looks of it,"

"Ah Susannah, but so are you," Father Dominic said cheerfully. I laughed as I left his office, but once I was outside and I saw the empty parking lot, my laughter ceased. I had no lift home.

"Typical!" I muttered as I stomped out of the school grounds. "Just typical!"

"And what exactly is typical?" said a voice from behind me. I scowled as I turned round to face Paul Slater.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked him impatiently. Paul just laughed as he moved closer. I tried to take a step back but he grabbed my arm.

"What do I have to have a reason to talk to you now or something?" He smiled down at me rubbing my arm with his thumb. When we were going out this little gesture would have caused me to tingle with pleasure now all it made me feel was nauseated. I tried to pull my arm from his grip but he held onto it even tighter.

"Yes and a very good one at that!" I snarled, not giving up on trying to get my arm away from him. He must have realised I hadn't left school so he waited. Such a Paul Slater thing to do. I scowled again.

"Who was that guy you were with yesterday?" He asked suddenly, looking angry. But before I could answer him another angry and familiar voice cut in.

"Well seeing as you're not her boyfriend any more I don't see how that concerns you," said Jesse, leaning over and prising my arm from Paul's grip. I surprised myself at being relieved at Jesse appearance. I thought he'd left already. Obviously not.

I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me he was instead looking at Paul with absolute loathing plastered across his handsome face.

"Well, I do," Paul snarled, returning the look Jesse was giving him. I mean while, was standing behind Jesse, where he had pulled me after freeing me from Paul.

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you won't touch her again," Jesse said calmly yet firmly. I was taken back by that because come on, what was up with this whole protective thing? I mean I only met him yesterday. I actually felt angry. Didn't he think I couldn't look after myself?

"And what if I don't?" Paul retorted, "What are you going to do about it?" Jesse laughed.

"This," Jesse said casually, before punching Paul in the face. And Paul not expecting it fell like a tone of bricks to the ground, moaning feebly. I gawked at Jesse in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Need a lift home?" Jesse asked, turning to me as if he hadn't just broken my ex-boyfriends nose. I nodded slowly, looking down at Paul, who was trying to get up despite the blood flowing freely from his nose, before I followed Jesse to his car.

What surprised me even more was that it wasn't the same car from yesterday. It was completely different. It was an Astan Marton. Which I knew from Brad and Jake was a really, really good car and by looking at it I knew they were telling the truth. It was amazing. Sleek and black, it shown in the glowing sun. I gaped at Jesse who was opening the driver's door to get in. He paused for a minute; I knew to see my reaction.

"Okay, what happened to the other one?" I asked, frowning at him suspiciously. He grinned and winked before getting in, though he didn't answer my question. I sighed as I hopped in beside him.

"You didn't answer me," I told him once we were inside. I looked out the window towards were Paul had been before. He was gone now, but Jesse didn't look worried.

"I'm aware of that," Jesse replied, putting the key in. I sighed again as we began driving away from the Mission.

"Seriously though?"

"Like I said; I get around," Jesse said still grinning, his eyes on the road. I looked at his straight white teeth not really having noticed them before. Was there anything wrong with this guy?

"Okay, then answer me this," I told him, "Why did you do that back there?"

"Do what?" Jesse asked, causing me to scowl in bad temper.

"You know perfectly what!" I snapped.

"The guy was annoying you, was he not?" When I nodded hesitantly Jesse went on. "Okay, so I thought I might butt in. And honestly he was getting on my nerves,"

"What?" I cried confused, "You don't even know him! You met him yesterday!"

"Well, alright then, he_ looks _like the kind of guy that would get on my nerves," Jesse said again, looking round at me, chuckling. "Happy?"

"No," I snapped, turning round to look out the side window. I could still hear Jesse chuckling deeply but I didn't say anything or look at him. He was confusing me so much it was unreal. One minute he flirts with me, the next he calls me annoying then he punches my ex-boyfriend because he was _annoying me_. What was the deal with this guy?

Soon enough we pulled up outside my house – and I didn't even have to show him where to go, it seems he remembered. I turned round to face him. He was smiling at me with the scarred eyebrow raised.

"Thanks," I muttered, before getting out, not waiting for a response, though I got one all the same.

"No problem Susannah,"

I waved a hand over my shoulder once I was out. I only turned around when I heard the gunny of his Astan Marton a few seconds later. I really was curious as to where he was getting all those cars.

I had barely walked into my room when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and was relieved to see that it wasn't Father Dominic but CeeCee instead. I flipped it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Did you get home okay? I wasn't sure, what with you having to meet with Father Dominic and all?" CeeCee asked, as I walked over to my bed and plonked myself down. I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm home now actually," I replied, not bothering to tell her how and who I got home with…or what I got home in for that matter. I could almost hear her excited squeals.

"Oh good," CeeCee said, taking a deep breath before ploughing on. "Anyway, it's Friday. We're going out, okay?"

"Okay," I said laughing. It was so CeeCee, she would barely ever bother to ask, she just assumed you would. But I wanted to, so I didn't say anything. "Where to?"

"Central! Duh!" CeeCee stated matter-of-factly. I nodded, even though she couldn't see it. I needn't have asked really. Central, the local bar/disco for over 17's. We had only really started going to it recently but it had become our official Friday night hang out straight away.

"Seven as usual?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup!" CeeCee said her excitement starting to bubble. "I'll see you then!"

After hanging up I checked my watch. It was five o'clock already. Two hours to get ready. I might make it, I thought, just might.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally updated! lol Sorry guys back to school has really put a hold on my updates but hopefully this week if I'm not bombarded with homework like I was last then you'll hopefully have an update on this and _A Teenage Crush_. So please look out for them and thanks for all those who reviewed I'm so glad you all seem to like it! lol Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

I bopped my head to the music as CeeCee and I made our way back from the toilet to our table, her pale hand clutching mine so as not to lose each other in the swamping crowd as she pulled me with her. The club like every Friday night was packed with the usual teens from school enjoying their short weekend and the slightly older ones from college coming home to begin their drunken break before returning to their campus on Monday morning with an all-too deserved hang-over. 

"More drinks anyone?" I asked as I stood over our small group which consisted of Adam and CeeCee, David and Anna and Aaron and Sophie. I was the only single one and constantly feeling the odd one out always offered to get the next round, just to get away from them all as they began fawning over their other half. It wasn't like I found it disgusting or anything; no I actually found it quite cute. But the reason I couldn't stand the sight of it was because it wasn't me that was being fawned over and every time that I realised it I would feel that familiar hollow in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah," Adam replied, pulling back from CeeCee. I smirked. "But I'll get them Suze; you got them last time,"

"No," I said quickly, as he began to stand up. "It's fine, honestly, I _want_ to get them."

"Well, if you're sure…" Adam said frowning at me confused as he lowered himself back down. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup, tell me what you want….and fork up," I said looking round at the group, "I'm not made of money you know,"

They laughed as they handed me over their change and told me what they wanted. I pushed my way through the throbbing crowd, ignoring some of the cat-calls I was receiving and swatted at the lingering hands that came my way. As I neared the bar I smoothed down my white mini skirt and black strap-less top. My black stilettos were already killing my feet, even though I hadn't really been up to dance yet. I made a mental note to drag CeeCee and the other girls up, before the night was over and before my feet stung from blisters.

The bar man who I was becoming quite acquainted with smiled friendly at me as I approached. He was young and kind of cute, with his dark hair and pearly white smile, though a small voice at the back of my head was constantly whispering that he was nothing compared to Jesse.

"Back again!" He called over the banging music and the loud voices. I felt my heart jump a little as he continued to smile. Again the voice cut in. _Jesse makes your heart jump even more and it pounds against your chest when he's around. _I ignored it. I didn't like Jesse De Silva. I didn't.

I laughed at the cute barman all the same and flirted with him as he got our drinks ready, even though I was thinking of only one guy the whole time. What was it that Jesse had over me? I only knew him…what two days? Sure he'd punched my ex in that time but so. I shouldn't be thinking about him, especially when he's not even around. Or so I thought.

As I talked to the barman I looked around the club at the people who occupied the tables and long squishy chairs along the walls. As my eyes continued to wander around they found another pair. A pair of chocolaty brown ones that I had looked in just hours before. A pair that made my heart jump higher than the cute barman would ever have been able to achieve.

Jesse was sitting in the middle of a bunch of guys, and a few girls I realised feeling slightly annoyed. I had a feeling he had noticed me before I noticed him, by the way his scarred eyebrow was raised in an amused kind of way.

I turned back to the barman who was just finishing off my order of drinks.

"Would you mind taking it over to that table?" I asked him pointing towards CeeCee and the others. I smiled apologetically.

"Sure, why not?" He replied, smiling down at me, looking slightly confused. I thanked him before making my way over to the group where I knew a certain guy was still watching me.

"You certainly do get around," I said boldly as I reached the edge of the group, not looking at anyone but Jesse, hinting at that fact that not only could he get a load of cars but also that he had managed to get into the hottest club in Carmel on his second night.

"I told you," Jesse replied smoothly, his arms resting behind him on the top of the long chair. I finally looked round at the rest of the group. One of the guys to Jesse's right, was staring at me with a cheeky grin on his face. He was I noticed one of the more better looking ones – apart from Jesse that is.

"And who would this be De Silva?" He asked his voice deep, as his eyes travelled down my body, for the first time that night I felt that my outfit was slightly more revealing than I had meant.

"Susannah Simon meet Rick Gordon," Jesse introduced us, his eyes like his friends were wandering over me. I suddenly felt really conscious and uncomfortable.

"Suze," I said to Rick, "He either refuses or forgets to call me Suze,"

Rick laughed, while Jesse continued to look up at me. I raised my eyebrows at him as his friend began to speak again.

"A name he may forget but a face and a body he definitely won't," He said looking at me approvingly.

I burst out laughing as Jesse lifted his hand from where it was resting just behind Rick on the top of the chair and hit him across the back of his head.

"Watch it," Jesse said sternly yet jokingly as he stood up. Rick raised one of his fingers as Jesse made his way towards me. I was still laughing when Jesse came to stand beside me, but I stopped abruptly as our bodies brushed. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Wanna dance?"

I frowned up at him.

"I didn't take you as the type to dance," I said, moving back from him and placing my hands on my hips. Rick and a few of the other guys laughed and woof whistled at my gesture. Jesse chuckled too, dismissing my remark as he took my hand and pulled me inexorably towards the dance floor. Part of me wanted to stop him because I knew how I got whenever Jesse touched me. When he wasn't touching me I didn't like the thought of it but when he did I didn't want him to stop, I didn't want him to let go. Against my better judgement I obliged all the same. I mean I was here to have fun, right? Not mop around over the fact that I'm single.

Funnily enough Jesse was as good a dancer as he was good-looking. Which is to say he was great. He made me laugh when he randomly grabbed my hand and twirled me round even when it didn't go with the beat to the song.

It was a side of Jesse I had never seen before, oh don't worry he was his usual forward self, pulling my towards him on several occasions until our faces were inches apart before starting to dance again, but no he actually looked genuinely happy. Like dancing was something he thoroughly enjoyed.

The song ended and there was a short break in between for the next one.

"Still not take me as the type to dance?" Jesse asked smugly. I laughed.

"I'm still deciding," I replied cheekily, grinning broadly at him. My grin however began to falter when I realised from the first few beats of the next song that it was a slow one. The couples all around me began pairing up and I stood uncomfortably not meeting Jesse's gaze. I expected him to walk back to his friends. But he surprised me and didn't but instead came up to me and took my hands from my side. He placed them around his neck then brought his down to my waist.

"I only bite sometimes, you know," Jesse whispered, his breath tickling my ear like it had done my nose the day before. I felt déjà vu at our sudden closeness again. Jesse lifted his head slightly so that he was looking in my eyes. I felt conscious again at the intensity of his gaze but I didn't look away.

"Your weary about me aren't you?" Jesse asked quietly, not taking his eyes away from mine for one second.

"No, just curious," I replied honestly as we swayed. His arms felt strong and warm around me. And almost protective. I knew this was probably me being hopeful but at the time it felt like a mutual thing. The hair that curled at the back of his neck was soft against my fingers. It was a real challenge not to run my hands though it for I knew that would just be going over the line altogether. Dancing with him was bad enough.

"Curious about what exactly?" Jesse asked, grinning a little. I giggled.

"Like where you're getting all those cars!" I said, moving my head closer to his playfully, before pulling back. He continued to grin as he answered.

"I get-"

"-around!" I interrupted mimicking him. "You've already said that, but really? Just tell me!"

Jesse closed his eyes and shook his head slowly his mouth in a tight and determined line. I threw my head back in a frustrated way and let out a groan.

Jesse chuckled which vibrated down his body and though mine. I shivered.

We were quiet for a few seconds and luckily – or not depending on how you look at it – the slow song seemed to be an extremely long one. Jesse broke the silence a moment later.

"Well, you know, I'm actually curious about you too,"

"Oh really?" I said slightly taken back…because honestly what was there to be curious about?

"Yes…really," He replied raising his eyebrows in a shocked-mocking kind of way. I hit the back of his head - like he had done Rick – playfully.

"Curious about what exactly?" I asked, imitating him again. He grinned before answering. He seemed to be thinking about it. See what I mean….what was there to be curious about?

"A lot of things," Jesse finally said, looking down at me with that lopsided grin that he had given me when I had first met him two days ago.

"Care to elaborate?" I said cocking my head.

"Well….why you ever chose to go out with a stuck up rich kid like Paul Slater?" Jesse asked scowling. I wasn't expecting that. I actually felt angry….and I don't know why.

"Well why don't you just ask him…he might be able to tell you…that's if his nose ever stops bleeding," I snapped back, going into one of my full on rants. "And you know what I-"

But I had barely begun when he interrupted me. By placing a hand on the back of my neck and tilting my head so I was looking right into his eyes again. I watched as if in slow motion his lips coming dangerously closer and closer…until finally I felt them land softly on my own. I think I lost feeling in my whole body at that exact moment and if his hand wasn't on the small of my back holding me against him I'm pretty sure I would have fell. Unless I was falling already…and in a different way.

It wasn't like any of the kisses I had shared with Paul. Paul's were always full of greed and hunger, but Jesse's….Jesse's were light and soft…and well nice.

"This is also one of the things I was curious about," Jesse whispered, his lips moving along mine as he spoke. It kind of tickled and I let out a low giggle.

"Huh uh," I said intelligently…not. But Jesse either didn't notice or didn't care because he just went on kissing me. Then something crossed my mind and I pulled back a little, though keeping our lips slightly together.

"I thought you didn't like getting tied down?"

"Who says I'm getting tied down?" Jesse replied and I felt a grin creep across his lips as he deepened the kiss at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!!...there are no words to discribe how sorry I am for the really really really late update! But finally it is here! And I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! over 20 reviews on one chapter! I couldn't believe it...so please keep it! It means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit short but it's all I could do because I knew I had to update soon. Well R&R!**

**Laura x**

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is that you just kissed and nothing else is going to happen?" CeeCee asked exasperated as she sat on my bed on Saturday, the day after Central. "As in you two aren't going out?"

"Pretty much," I said casually, as I began folding my clothes from the night before and putting them neatly away. I had come home and jumped into bed straight away; I was that tired from all the dancing…and kissing. on….I mean you were all over each other!" CeeCee squealed I tried to hide a smile realising that what she was saying was partially true – Jesse and I had only left each other when the night was over. "That has to count as something!"

"No actually it doesn't," I said calmly. "Jesse pretty much made it clear that he didn't want any strings attached….and going out would mean a whole load of string,"

"So, what's going on between you then?" CeeCee asked her face plastered with confusion. I knew how she felt, because the question she just asked was one that I didn't know the answer to. I mean, I knew for sure that Jesse didn't want, as I said, any strings attached but after last night I was wondering if I wanted the same.

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably nothing. I think we might have got carried away, that's all,"

"Carried away?" CeeCee snorted, "Now that has got to be the biggest understatement of the year. But anyway I meant to ask you Suze….what was he like?"

"What do you mean what was he like?" I asked grinning innocently at her; I knew rightly what she was talking about.

"Don't act dumb! Was he a good kisser?" CeeCee asked excitedly jumping a little on the edge of my bed. I went over and sat on the opposite side of it crossing my legs, smiling as I thought about my answer.

_**We broke apart a while later, to be honest I'm not really sure how long later but long enough for everyone around to start dancing to the fastest song that night – I think we had pretty much kissed through the slow song and the rest that followed.**_

_**I stared up at Jesse who was now watching me closely, his arms still wrapped round my waist – his hand which had been on my neck had sneaked down my arm and stomach to my waist moments after we had started kissing, sending shivers down my back – mine were around his neck, sometimes sliding up into his thick black hair no matter how much I had tried to prevent them, but hey I was kissing him, how much more could it hurt to run my hands through his hair?**_

"_**Curious anymore Mr De Silva?" I whispered in his ear my lips brushing against it softly before I moved away from him and began dancing.**_

_**Smiling strangely Jesse began dancing with me too, not directly answering my question. He took my hand twirling me around like earlier before pulling me up against him again and whispering.**_

"_**Just a little," Jesse muttered trailing kisses down my ear to my neck then up again lingering near my lips, nibbling teasingly. I tried to hold back honest, but what would you do in that kind of situation? Exactly, so doing the only thing any girl would do I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in for another long, deep and passionate kiss, forgetting that just a day ago this was the guy that was driving me crazy.**_

"Not good…great!" I said laughing causing CeeCee to squeal. "I mean, I thought Paul was great but compared to Jesse….nuh uh!"

"Oh my God, better than Paul? Wow!" She breathed staring at me in awe. "I never would have thought it possible,"

"Neither would I…but you know," I said laughing again. CeeCee laughed too staring at me in admiration making me feel uncomfortable yet pleased.

* * *

As I drove out of the drive a couple of hours later, I turned up the music in my mum's car singing along to the words of "Hey there Delilah", my now new favourite song. Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel I looked out the windscreen in front of me at the black carpet of tar, watching small kids playing on their little tricycles outside their cosy Carmel homes.

I sighed, realising they had another couple of years to go before they would be feeling the way I did at that moment. Before they could experience the gift that was love, love for someone that wasn't your mum or dad or your pet dog Rover.

Not that I was in love with Jesse…no what I felt for Jesse was complete and utter lust. It had to be that. Could anyone possibly fall for someone they had only known for two days, maybe more? No. No they couldn't…well maybe they _could_ but not me.

I knew, like Jesse, that the most either of us was going to get out of this "relationship" of ours was fun and neither should want anymore. I had never had a fling so to speak I was more for the commitment kind of thing but I knew I wasn't going to get that here….and I was still at the deciding part about whether or not I wanted it that way. I could walk away now; hurt free or I could stay where I was on the edge of something that I had never experienced before with the possibility of a broken heart.

But I promised myself that wouldn't happen. I wasn't going to get attached to Jesse – whether or not we continued our "fling" because lets face it I wasn't sure if we were even having one….yet – and when he left in two months time, or whenever it was, I could watch him go without looking back.

I could do it…couldn't I?

Of course I could! Am I or am I not the same girl who fights ghosts on a daily basis, who risks her life every other week, who can do all that and still keep it a secret from her mother, am I or am I not Suze Simon?

I pulled up outside the supermarket a few minutes later feeling slightly better about everything. I pulled the small list of groceries my mother had given me and walked into the shop head down as I inspected the list.

I sighed as I walked along the aisles trying to find the desired food. The only reason I ever did this for mum was so I could get out of the house and drive. I mean, I didn't have a car of my own and her old Honda Accord was my only shot for freedom every once in a while. That's also the reason I'm currently working really long hours at the Pebble Beach Golf resort so I can safe up for my own car. If only I were like Jesse and could get a different car everyday.

I laughed to myself as I realised just how much that little mystery annoyed me. How much Jesse annoyed me…yet didn't at the same time. I was so confused.

After handing Sarah, the young girl at the only free counter my money and had received my change I walked out through the automatic doors and back towards my mum's car. Half way there however something caught my eye and made me stop.

It was Jesse. But he wasn't a lone. Standing beside a blue Toyota van he was talking animatedly to a man who I could only guess to me the owner of the vehicle. Smiling Jesse shook the man's hand and if it had have been anyone else watching I don't think they would have noticed the small white envelope being passed from one mans hand to the other as they quickly bid each other goodbye.

I stood where I was, the bags I was holding feeling heavier by the second as I watched Jesse, willing him to make eye contact but his back was facing me as his eyes followed the blue van out through the supermarket parking lot.

Eventually after having subtly put the small white envelope in his hoodie pocket he turned round noticing me for the first time.

Suddenly feeling a rush of unexpected panic I began walking hurriedly towards the car not wishing to speak to Jesse at all, not wanting to find out what he was really up to, afraid that my suspicions might be true.

I wrenched the back seat door open shoving the bags inside but as I turned around my face collided with a soft jacket covered chest. I sighed, leaning back against the now closed door behind me.

"Where you off to in such a rush, Miss Susannah?" Jesse asked, his voice silky smooth as he placed his hands on the car roof on either side of my head, boxing me in. It was hard not to forget about what I had just seen…he was so intoxicatingly close. Memories of the night before flashing through my mind again but I pushed them aside.

"Nowhere," I replied, moving my head a little so I was looking at the ground. I heard Jesse chuckle.

"Worried about what you seen, huh?" Jesse muttered softly. I looked up into his deep brown eyes questioning him uncertainly. He took my silence as a yes. "Well, don't be. It's not what you think,"

"Oh really, then what was it?" I asked not trying to prevent the acid tone that was coming through. I mean you wouldn't think that just last night we had been kissing non-stop. I found it hard to believe myself.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Jesse replied running a hand gently down my cheek. I smiled. He didn't know it yet, but he had just offered me a challenge. Moments before I didn't want to know what he was up to but after hearing him say that, I was dead set on finding out. I know I'm one messed up girl but hey I am Suze Simon after all.

Jesse placed his hand back on the roof of the car and leaned his face closer to mine, which I didn't really think possible seeing as he was pretty close anyway. I breathed in, smelling the sharp tones that was all Jesse, I don't really think I have to tell you that he smelt good because he did and I knew it wasn't any sprays or colognes either, it was all him.

"Why do I get the feeling you may not let this go?" Jesse muttered, his lips brushing along my cheek. I prevented the shiver that I knew was coming as I replied.

"Because it's me," I whispered, "So Mr De Silva if you don't want any trouble I'd seriously think about whether or not I'm the type of girl you'd like to share your company with…because I can promise you…I'm a bit of a hand full,"

Jesse pulled his head back, to stare me straight in the eye, his expression serious. Then a small grin appeared.

"So am I," He said pressing his lips lightly against mine, forcing all thought to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, sorry again for the extremely long wait, but as I said in A Teenage Crush, it couldn't be helped, so if you do forgive me, please push that purple button and tell me what you think, even if it is only to tel me off! Anywho, this chapter is just kind of a filling in one, just to catch up on everything and help lead up for what I have in store for you, Jesse and Suze! So enjoy...and review!**

**Laura x**

* * *

"Okay, calm down Father Dominic! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Jeez Matt! Alright alright, I'm on my way, stay where your are,"

The sound of phones snapping shut echoed around the semi-full Coffee Clutch parking lot, as Jesse and I both hung up on our separate calls. I sighed as I turned round to face Jesse again.

It was half way through May by now and the sun hung lazily in the air as we both leant against the hood of "Jesse's" car – he was back to the red BMW and was still hell bent on not telling me how he was getting them and what the letter thing was all about - basking in it's late Spring heat.

I sighed. Jesse had been in Carmel for over two weeks now and unfortunately – depending on what way you're looking at it – we had only kissed on two different occasions; Central and the parking lot of the Supermarket.

I know! What the hell? I mean, it wasn't as if Jesse and I didn't see each other often….because we did. Too often probably. Father Dominic insisted on me showing Jesse around just a little more until he "got used to his bearings". Yeah right. I knew what the old man was up to, he wanted me to try and convince Jesse that being a Mediator wasn't all that bad and he should give it another go.

Jesse obviously knew too because, to be honest, he wasn't too keen on the idea and personally I don't know why, I knew I wasn't all that impressed with the guy to begin with…but hey he was a darn good kisser even if he was a cocky shit and I wouldn't exactly count myself as ugly, I mean, I think I come in fairly well where looks were concerned, so I didn't see the problem in hanging about with him a little more. I mean, I would have been happy if our relationship was based on kissing because at the moment – despite my pact with Cee - I didn't want much of a commitment anyway. Kind of.

Which I knew for a fact Jesse didn't want either. And yet the guy hadn't laid a finger on me since the Supermarket incident. Yes, I was peeved, which in turn was why I was kind of hostile towards him.

And to add to all my pathetic teenage worries I had another ghost to deal with. Great.

Jesse rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as he stood up and paced in front of his car. I got up too. Another Wednesday evening wasted on idle chitchat and awkward silences…there were many ways of getting ride of them though but somehow I doubt that it would have gone down well with a certain someone – well now at least.

"Look, I have to go check something out," He said finally, looking down at me with those brown eyes of his. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I said taking it that he didn't want me to go with him. That was fine with me, not like I would have wanted to go with him anyway. Much. Still I couldn't help but ask what he was up to. I needn't have bothered however.

"What was it Father Dominic said to you when you asked him where I was living at the moment?" Jesse asked, his scarred eyebrow rose in a bemused kind of way.

Completely mortified that he even knew I'd asked Father Dom such a question never mind actually having the gall to say to me about it – I shouldn't have been surprised though, it was Jesse after all – I went absolutely beetroot red, whilst managing to stammer the lame and even more embarrassing response.

"That it was none of my business,"

"Which tells you?" He said grinning at me before climbing into the car.

"That this is none of my business," I mumbled grumpily. Did I mention I hate Jesse de Silva? With his biceps which were _only _slightly visible under his slim fitting tee and those khaki shorts that complemented every aspect of that rear end of his? Did I mention that? No? Well, I hate Jesse de Silva.

"You're learning fast, Miss Susannah," Jesse chuckled as the car sprung to life. I walked over to the driver side with my arms folded across my chest. Jesse's gaze followed me the whole time.

"You're driving me insane, you know that?" I said leaning down on the door so our faces were closer than they had been for over a week. I have to admit, I think Jesse's grin kind of faltered then, just a little but enough for me – seeing as I was so close –to notice. He covered it quickly however.

"My plan from the very beginning," He replied, staring at me with an intensity I wasn't used to…at all. A second later though his hand was coming up, and no not to go around my neck so he could pull me in for an ever so passionate kiss but instead to be placed on my forehead enabling him to push me slowly from my resting position on his car, so he could drive away leaving me standing lonely and dazed in the Coffee Clutch parking lot dreaming stupidly about those kissable, manly lips which I had been so close to seconds before.

* * *

Twenty minutes later though, after about five mintues of wishful day-dreaming, I found myself standing outside the nicest house I had seen before in my life. No joke. I've been in Carmel, for what two years now, and I had never laid eyes on this _mansion_, being the better word for it, until now. 

I stood on the hot gravel in front of the rot iron gate outside it for ages, peering through the bars stupidly at its towering beauty. Neatly cut hedges lined the grounds perimeter, whilst many different flowers twisted and turned throughout the large front garden and along the lengthy tarmac drive that led up to the yellow building.

I looked over my shoulder and along the road just to make sure I hadn't got the wrong house; I hadn't. The only other house -within walking distance - was number 11…not number 10 – which I was intended to go - and sure enough when I got closer to the gate I saw the house number carved expertly on the grey stoned pillars. However, what I also noticed puzzled me somewhat.

I mean this was one hell of a house and I'm sure whoever owned it wasn't exactly lacking the money, so why on earth would such a wealthy person leave their gate open? Even if it was just slightly ajar? Beats me. So anyway, not letting it bother me for too long I took my chance and walked on in.

I reached the large front door and rang the door bell. As I waited I looked around me taking everything in. There was a small pond in the centre of the garden with a few statues spewing water into it around its edge.

I noticed before whilst walking up the drive that to the right of the house there was a small gate which obviously led to the back of the house and as I neared it my eyes were met with a sparkling turquoise light that the sun had caused as its afternoon rays hit of the top of an outdoor pool. I had shaken my head. How the other half lived.

I should have guessed that with the gate being open and my weird conversation on the phone with Father Dominic that all was not right and I was in store for more surprises than I had bargained for.

Because when I heard the door open behind me and had turned round assuming to be greeted by a forlorn looking butler in a black tux I wasn't at all prepared for who I was actually coming face to face with.

With my jaw slack and eyes bulging I was even more surprised that I could splutter a single word to the all too familiar tall, lean frame and dark handsome face.

"Jesse?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Update at last. Sorry for the delay, but thanks to a brain storm lastnight I know exactly where all this is finally going and hopefully if I stick at it, I'll get it finished sooner rather than later! Thanks for those who were still waiting! :D Kind of like a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"You don't live here?" I repeated for about the twentieth time. I was still mad. Like really mad. Why couldn't any of the "cases" Father Dominic sent me ever be easy? I mean, come on, it was either the ghosts giving me a hard time or the people related to the ghosts or in this case, Jesse De Silva, the guy that I was forced to show about town all day, well okay we only went as far as the Coffee Clutch but say we go further to please Father D, but still. Sometimes I wish I could quit this job…and did I mention it's unpaid?

"Susannah! For the last frigging time, no I don't live here! God, would you keep your voice down!" Jesse hissed at me, looking over his shoulder franticly. I immediately shut up. I'd never seen him like this… on edge; he was usually so calm and self-assured. Now he looked worried and I was pretty sure it was me that he was worried for. I suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for making him feel this way, yet my anger at him for not filling me in had not subsided.

"Look, just tell me what's going on. There's a ghost here somewhere, I know there is. Father D wouldn't just send me out here for no reason." Jesse removed his hands from where he had placed them on the wall, either side of my head and ran one through his already ruffled looking hair. It was hard, even at a time like this not to notice, how good looking Jesse really was.

"Okay, yeah there was a ghost and I've already sorted that out." Jesse admitted, his Spanish tinted voice calm, his eyes however told a different story. He was still edgy. "So there's no need for you to be hanging around here anymore, Susannah. Seriously, this is a really bad time."

I don't know why, maybe it was the look in his eyes that made me do, but whatever the reason I nodded my head in agreement and turned to walk back out through the gate. I wasn't completely giving up. I mean it is me after all. Suze Simon – Queen of Stubbornness. I created stubborn. I would bombard him with questions later about this whole thing. It was only fair and well, only me.

Just as I was about to walk out through the gate onto the main drive however, the familiar sound of that huge front door opening came to my ears. Suddenly I was being pulled back through the gate towards the pool and shoved roughly round the corner of the house and flattened against the wall by Jesse's body. He clapped a hand over my mouth, in an effort to keep me from blurting out. He needn't have bothered though; I had no intention of speaking. His eyes were locked on mine. It was such an intense stare I could do nothing but look back. Something was wrong here and I didn't like it.

"Jesse?" Came a male voice, which I was sure I had heard before. Jesse's eyes were still on mine, as he replied.

"Coming now, Rick," I could see my own eyes widen in surprise in Jesse's. Rick, as in the guy from Central. He hadn't seemed so bad, what was going on? "Just admiring this pool of yours,"

How could he do that, he sounded so calm, yet here we were, pressed up against a wall as if we were in some serious danger. But it was only his friend. Wasn't it?

Jesse lowered his mouth to my ear. "Hide,"

Then he was off me and walking round the corner to meet the guy who seemed to be causing his sudden edginess. I could hear their voices fade away as they walked back into the house. I was surprised to find that I was shaking; my breathing was coming in ragged gasps and I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my forehead. I hadn't realised just how scared I was.

Around the outside perimeter of the pool were trees, loads of them. Rows and rows travelling down the rest of the garden. I couldn't see where it ended but anyone would know whoever lived here, whether it be Rick or some other random person I had yet to see, was loaded. Super loaded.

I wasted no more time and ran round the edge of the pool and basically dove into the shelter of the trees. I kept running until I was well out of sight of the house but where I could still see it. I leant against the trunk of one of the bigger trees and let my body sink to the sandy covered ground. The air was thick with the smell of pine, which calmed my shaken nerves. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my bent knees. And waited.

* * *

"Susannah….Susannah…come on Susannah, wake up!"

Jesse's voice was so distant that I could barely hear it, but steadily it was becoming clearer and my eyes slowly began to open. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. I couldn't remember much very well either. Soon I could make out Jesse kneeling beside me and the trees that surrounded us. The pine filled air I breathed in brought everything back. The house, the pool, Rick, Jesse's weird behaviour.

I sat bolt up right and immediately regretted it. I must have fallen asleep for longer than I had expected because I felt really stiff and my sudden movement brought a snap of pain to my lower back. I groaned. Jesse chuckled beside me. Like hours before his eyes were intent on mine again as he helped to my feet, but that worry I had seen them was now gone, replaced my good humour.

"De Silva you better tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass!" I always was pretty groggy when I woke up, but at that moment I had a reason to be pissed.

"I'd like to see you try, especially since your back seems to be giving you a great deal of trouble at the minute." Jesse chuckled again, his hand still on my arm. This just made my bad mood increase and I wrenched my arm out of his grip because of it. He seemed alarmed at first but that second sudden movement made me lose my balance as a result of only having woken up and I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my backside, with a startled "oof!"

For a split second Jesse's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion but only before his handsome features broke into a smile and the next thing I knew he was leaning against a tree bent over with laughter. I probably would have laughed too, but embarrassment got in the way of my sense of humour and I pulled myself to my feet and stomped off in the direction of the house, not caring to look at the guy who was now sitting on the floor still laughing at my moment of clumsiness.

"Susannah, wait." Jesse called as he began to follow me.

"Oh, you've stopped laughing at me, have you?" I snapped and swung round to face him. He was closer than I had anticipated so I found myself staring straight at his chest. I pushed him back so I could look at his face. A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he fought with himself not to continue to laugh. This however, just made me even angrier. "Well, you weren't laughing earlier were you? From what I can remember, before I fell asleep while waiting for _you_, you weren't particularly in the laughing mood. It's because of you that I'm stuck out here anyway; not telling me what was going on, telling me to hide and then-"

"Susannah, please be quiet. The closer we get to the house the more likely we are to be heard." Jesse's voice was deadly low, all the traces of humour now gone from his face thanks to my little rant. I wished I hadn't have said a thing. I hated when he was like this, cautious. He always seemed so lenient. Me and my big mouth.

"Now is not exactly the time, okay? I'll explain everything to you later." Jesse continued his eyes again were boring into mine. What was with him today? I don't think he had ever looked at me so closely before. It was as if he was finally seeing me. "Promise."

I wasn't thinking when I did it, everything about that day was mucking with my head. I'm ashamed to admit it, but the way he was acting was actually beginning to scare me, so I reached out and entwined my fingers with his. He smiled lightly, then began to lead back towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you haven't seen him..?"

I let out a heavy sigh. CeeCee just never seemed to get it. No matter how many times I told her she continued to bring it up anyway. I think she was doing it just to annoy me....no, I knew that wasn't true. She was just as mystified as I was...probably more seeing as she was "convinced" that Jesse and I would confess our love for each other sooner or later. I could do nothing but laugh at that part, knowing it was stupid.

I didn't love Jesse. I barely knew Jesse. Actually if I was being honest with myself I didn't know Jesse at all. The guy was a complete and utter mystery to me, one second he was kissing me, the next he was angry at me, getting me to hide in a strange forest behind a mansion that he _didn't _own and then the next he disappears from my radar completely. I didn't care though...right? No of course I didn't.

It had been nearly three weeks now since I'd last seen him. The last time had been just after he'd woken me from my restless sleep on the pine needle floor of that sweet smelling forest.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I had asked him uncertainly, as he had pulled up to my house. For some reason, even then, I had known I wouldn't.

"Don't you always?" He'd replied, smiling his usual crooked smile. Maybe it was because I was suspicious of him but it seemed like his eyes...his deep brown eyes...were trying to tell me something different. Like this wasn't our typical goodnight after he had dropped me off all those other times. This felt permanent.

"Well, I suppose but you're unpredictable so maybe not," I had said it almost accusingly, trying to force him to contradict me. To tell me if this was goodbye. But he'd only chuckled deeply, turning his gaze to the empty road in front of him. I'd sighed before opening the car door.

"'Night," I'd grumbled and was half way out when his hand caught my wrist gently. I'd turned to face him puzzled.

He'd leant forward, his lips brushing my ear. My breath got caught in my throat. Why did this guy have such an effect on me? Why couldn't I continue to hate him like I'd done before? It would cause much less trouble. I was beginning to go back on everything I had said before the day I'd met him. I was going back on giving up on love. I didn't love him but I knew I was falling. Hard. After Paul's betrayal I hadn't wanted anything to do with men, in a boyfriend sense I mean. But then Jesse turns ups and that all goes completely out the window.

"Sweet dreams, _mi Querida._" My mind had basically gone to marshmallow and I was incapable of making a response as he brushed his cool lips across my cheek before pulling away completely.

I had gotten out of the car without saying anything and not even bothering to ask what he'd called me. And that was the last time I'd seen or heard from him.

I had thought about him a lot obviously, dreamed about him, constantly remembering how he'd last kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. I still hadn't looked up what "Querida" had meant, almost afraid to know and also afraid to know the affect it would have on me.

Father Dominic hadn't been much help when I'd asked where the hell Jesse had disappeared to. Though of course I didn't say hell. Something stronger maybe but not hell. All he'd said though was "He has a lot to do Susannah. I think there's trouble at home and he's trying to sort out a few things,"

I didn't believe him. Like Jesse's eyes had been that night I just knew Father D wasn't telling me something. I was angry, frustrated and a little hurt. And I was also stubborn enough to try and push it to the back of my mind. Jesse obviously didn't care for me and I didn't care for Jesse. So what if he'd disappeared. I wasn't going to go running after him.

Well that's what I'd tried to persuade myself. It had worked for a while. It was still working now, even with CeeCee going on about how our love for one another had been obvious, through our constant fighting. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Cee, its obvious Jesse never seen me as much else than a tour guide and a pain the ass. It's better off this way. Honest." I was telling the truth it was how I felt about the whole thing. I wasn't lying to CeeCee, I wasn't lying to myself. I wasn't. I couldn't be... But maybe I had to.

Ok, what was happening to me? I am Suze Simon. I don't act like this over a guy. Never. Not even with Paul. Sure I'd shed a tear but never had I let it get to me too much. I'd dumped him and moved on because no guy had the right to me make me feel like shit. Not that Jesse was making me feel like shit but he was making me feel far from normal which was over the line.

"Stop kidding yourself Suze. You care more for this guy than you ever did for Paul and you went out for ages!" CeeCee was angry, her white eyebrows pulling together in frustration. Her glasses had slid down her nose as she glared at me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "If you don't go after that guy you're going to regret it, Simon and you know it!"

And with that she got up from the bench the three of us were having our lunch at – Adam was sitting in silence watching our now argument – and stormed off into the school building. I followed her with my eyes, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Well..." I breathed with a chuckle I knew had only to do with my sudden nerves at what she had just said. I turned round at the sound of Adam getting up too. He looked quite dazed himself but there was another look on his face that I couldn't make out.

"She's right, Suze," He said, his eyebrows like his girlfriends pulling together, though unlike his girlfriend this was in confusion rather than anger at me. "I know nothing about girls and you both know it, but you've changed a bit since he came here."

I started which made him continue.

"Not in a bad way or even a lot! Just enough that me and Cee have noticed. I'm just saying, maybe you should do as she says-" He nodded his head in the direction CeeCee had went, "-and go after him. What have you got to lose?"

Adam didn't wait for an answer and hurried after his girlfriend, either afraid of my reaction to his little speech or afraid of CeeCee being angry at him too for making her wait.

What did I have to lose?

I shook my head at the question; more than I should, that's what I had to lose. More than I ever wanted to admit. I stood up and took in a lungful of air. The rest of the afternoon with CeeCee was going to be awkward. I could just feel it.

I moved around the bench we had been sitting at and started to follow in the direction Adam had went. A hand came round my wrist then. Warm and gentle, it made my heart skip a beat. I closed my eyes, I knew I was going to smile but I told myself I had to be angry first. Jesse couldn't get away with this straight away.

I turned round, what I was beginning to say already half way out of my mouth but I shut it immediately when I seen that I had been mistaken.

It wasn't Jesse. It was Paul. Paul Slater. My blood was already boiling which made me think it probably wasn't all that healthy. I was actually considering taking up those anger management classes Father D had recommended.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped at his smug face, I yanked my arm away from him. His smile faltered slightly but he covered it quickly enough.

"Aw come on Suze, aren't you over that by now? I thought we were past all this hostility?" He crossed his arms over his chest which made his biceps more pronounced under his green polo. I had to admit he was hot. Nothing on Jesse of course but hot all the same. His dark curly hair was in need of a cut but the way it came down over his forehead would make any girl – who didn't know that he was an ignorant son of a ...well anyway – drool.

I leant on one leg and crossed my arms over my own chest.

"What would make you think that, Paul?" I asked snidely. This guy just never got it. "Are you talking to yourself again? You know what they say; talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness."

He laughed stiffly.

"Well, I guess being snubbed again by another guy would continue to make you hostile." He snarled.

I don't think I have ever hated anyone in my life as much as I hated Paul Slater at that very moment. I turned quickly on my heel and headed towards the school building. I knew if I didn't I'd end up hitting the guy.

"Aw let up Suze! I didn't mean it," Paul's voice came closer behind me as I continued to walk. "What's the problem anyway? That guy would never have been good enough for you."

I could feel my blood reaching the surface as I swirled round to face him. I shoved my hands into his chest forcing him to take a few steps back, away from me. I didn't need to be any closer to him than I already was.

"Oh really? And who would be good enough for me, Paul? Huh? You?" I asked sarcastically. "As if I would want you. Jesse's ten times the guy you'd ever be! Sure he can be as much a dick as you can but at least he doesn't lie about how much he wants to be with me whilst sleeping with someone else behind my back! He may not tell me everything about himself but he doesn't lie to me either! I'd rather have him than you any day! So keep your overly large nose out of my business Slater!"

I stormed away from him then, feeling much more relieved than words can describe. I left Paul open mouthed behind me and headed towards the student car park.

CeeCee and Adam were right. I would regret it if I never went after Jesse. Sure we might ever only be friends. Afterall he had always said he never wanted to be tied down, but I would regret it if I never asked him how he felt. Did he feel for me like how I knew now I was feeling for him? I had to know. Sure e could be an ass but all the other times we'd been together he'd made me laugh.

And to be honest I actually loved when we fought. I had more fun fighting with him than I had arguing with Jake or Brad. (And that's saying something.)

So without having a clue where I was going I hopped into my car and drove out of the school parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi....all I seem to do on this is apologise. lol It's been a while I know, but this has been one hectic year and well I needed a little release which is what this kind of is. My summer is quickly approaching so once that appears I'm going to finish this story and A Teenage Crush because they are both long over due. lol sorry again.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Mary (practice for the future! ;) lol)**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks.x**

* * *

I remember a couple of years back in Brooklyn, when mum had only first met Andy and I still went to the local school there, that I had this thing, an added bonus if you want, to the whole ghost seeing thing. I mean, often during school ghosts would just pop up in some of my classes and demand to talk to me. Obviously I couldn't talk back because people would think I was insane...well, a lot of people already did, but that's beside the point. Anyway it wasn't my fault I could throw a punch better than most jocks. So yeah, I had to mutter as inconspicuously (hah!) as I could to tell them that I couldn't talk right then and that I'd find them later. Some of course left it at that whilst others blew up a storm _before_ leaving, but all the same I kept to my word and went to find them later as I'd said.

And somehow, if they weren't where they'd originally told me I could always "sense" where they might have gone. I don't know how, maybe it was just by the way they acted or how they were dressed I could just tell. Some ghosts if they were the depressed type you could easily find at the local graveyard or sometimes the park sitting on a bench, others if younger would also be at the park or outside some of the local schools. I never really thought about it though, I just hopped in my car and drove and whether it was half an hour or an hour later I found them. And okay, sometimes maybe they found me but a lot of the time it worked out the other way.

Whatever the reason it was the same now. I mean, I just hopped into my car, left the school grounds without a word to Cee or Adam and just drove.

When I'd left school the digital clock on the dash in front of me read 13:06. Now though it read 14:34 and I was driving down a familiar road. At first I barely noticed where I was going, all I knew was that I had to find Jesse. First to yell in his oh-so-handsome about how he had no right to just leave me and not explain everything or even say goodbye because that's just not fair. I mean, I could have been jumping so many conclusions, like he could have been hurt? I don't even know where the guy lives so how was I supposed to check? Like seriously, does he have no sense at all?

I may have been anti-boyfriend lately or whatever you want to call it but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings or the ability to care for a guy, whether he be my brother or a male friend or a Priest. I mean, I consider Jesse a friend. He knows that, so obviously I'm going to worry.

Okay that's a lie. I don't consider Jesse a friend. I consider Jesse more than a friend. I _want_ Jesse to be more than a friend. But then again I'm not sure what I want anymore. I did once though. A few months ago my life was on track. I was doing okay in school, I had a great set of friends, my family though just as wacky as it is now, was good...more than good even, they got on my nerves but that's what family is for, right? So yeah, I had everything pretty good back then. I still have all those things, but what I don't have is my old ability to know what I want anymore. And that's because of Jesse.

Sure I didn't have a boyfriend or any kind of romantic persons in my life but that's the way I wanted it. Paul and I weren't long broke up and even then when our relationship was broken because of his slimy cheating I knew amidst my hurt and what not that I didn't want Paul. I knew I couldn't forgive him. I knew I felt relief that it was over.

Don't get me wrong Paul was nice enough, all romantic meals and expensive gifts but he didn't have...he didn't have....he doesn't have what Jesse has. He doesn't have that cheeky grin that both annoys me and makes me blush at the same time. He doesn't get protective when guys start messing with me or just talk to me in a more than friendly way. He never curses in Spanish when I attempt to do something dangerous without his help. He never brushed his lips across by cheek and made me shiver all the way down to my toes or made by breath catch in my throat every time he refused to call me Suze and insisted Susannah sounded better. Or just simply make my heart race by walking into the same room as me.

Paul never made me love him.

Oh my God. I love Jesse.

I gasped loudly swerving slightly on the road and narrowly missing a nearby letterbox in the process. I steadied myself and the car with a nervous giggle.

See what I mean, the guy has completely made me gah gah. I'm not even making sense anymore. I mean, Suze Simon in love? Oh please. That doesn't make sense. Me in love? Me, Susannah Simon in love with Jesse De Silva? That just doesn't sound right...that just...that just...that does sound right. It fits. Who am I trying to Kidd? Of course it makes sense. CeeCee and Adam knew it, they told me and I wouldn't listen. I refused to listen. I didn't want to know the truth. I didn't want to open up like that, making myself vulnerable to him.

But I can't hide that anymore. I mean, was I not more or less revealing my love by going to look for him?

It took all the strength I had not to slam on the breaks and turn home then and there. But I had come this far I could go further. Right? Right.

So I decided to concentrate on the road and where I was going. Because concentrating on "love" was going to end up making me run. Run home and to my bed where boys like Jesse De Silva and love wouldn't be.

And that seemed to work. I was distracted. But I think it had more to do with the fact that I finally recognised exactly where I was.

Those finely cut hedges on either side of a rot Iron Gate were hard to forget. I sneaked a peek in through the gates as I drove by, at that long tarmac drive which lead to that large yellow house, behind which lay a forest I was quite familiar with.

"Typical," I muttered to myself, "The last place I was with Jesse is the first place I turn up trying to find him. Typical."

I drove the car down on pass the house and parked well enough away before pulling myself out with a heavy sigh.

The last time I was here I got the impression that something bad was happening and it was potentially dangerous. I still had that feeling. Yet that didn't stop me. Hey that never stopped me before, so well I suppose it wasn't going to happen now either. Anyway, if Jesse wasn't here I'd just ask where he lives. I mean, Rick's his friend. And as far as I knew he _was_ the one who owned the house. Not Jesse.

I pulled open the back seat door and pulled out my jacket. It was colder now than it had been back at school. I shoved my arms through the sleeves and looked around me. Empty. Exactly as it had been my last visit here. Eerily empty.

I walked up to the iron front gates and unlike last time I found that they were shut tight. I didn't exactly want to ring the bell, because, well, they mightn't let me in and for some reason my "senses" were telling me not to.

Okay the truth? I knew that at any stage now I may just freak out and go running like I'd wanted to before and so I also wanted an easy and unseen exit which was guaranteed if no one knew I was there...yet.

So I climbed the gate, only realising half way over that there might be cameras or something watching me. I mean it was a pretty big house and Rick's family was no doubt rolling in the dough, so security could possibly be big. But that first day I was here the gate was open. Maybe it wasn't extremely security tight. I didn't think about it for too much longer though and let myself drop to my feet with a soft thud.

I was quite good at the whole breaking and entering thing.

I walked up to the front door, admiring all the beautiful flowers and shrubs on the way. I could see the sparkle of the pool as I walked by and déjà vu hit me. I suddenly got a pang of how much I actually missed Jesse, with his stupid sexy accent that came more pronounced when he was giving off to me...a bit like the last time when I was here.

I swallowed deeply and kept walking. Now was not the right time to get emotional.

Once on the front steps, I stopped to steady myself. I wasn't in danger. I just had to be polite and ask if they knew where Jesse was and it would be fine.

But a thought hit me as I reached for the button. How would I explain that I knew where Rick lived? Last time he hadn't even known I was here. An image of Jesse's anxious brown eyes swam into my mind. This was not good. Jesse had purposely made sure Rick hadn't know I was there. I remembered vividly his warm body pressing me protectively against the wall.

I was right. This had been dangerous before and it felt dangerous now. I was wrong for ignoring that feeling though. I was completely and utterly stupid for ignoring the obvious signs.

I had been in danger when I was here three weeks ago, Jesse had told me to go hide for a reason. He then disappeared for a reason. Whatever was going on here was not good. Really not good.

Oh crap.

Sweat broke out on my forehead and my breathing sped up. I tried to breath normally and collect my thoughts, because running and screaming was not a good idea. I turned slowly, my back poker straight. The garden, the plants, the flowers, the long line of large bushes bordering its whole perimeter didn't look as beautiful as it once had a few moments before. I felt blocked and really claustrophobic, like the whole garden was closing in on me preventing the getaway I'd previously planned.

Calm, Suze, calm, I thought to myself, remember all the self defence moves you taught yourself, for exact situations like this when trouble were to arise. And if the old one- two doesn't work go for a kick in the groin.

I felt myself relax slightly. Slightly.

No one knew I was here. I was fine. All I had to do was walk slowly but surely back down the drive, climb over that gate and sprint for the car. I was fine.

My palms were damn and my mouth dry, but I was fine. Of course, everything would be fine.

Oh God.

I concentrated on getting one foot to go in front of the other without panicking. How could I have been so clueless? I had been terrified the last time I was here, why on earth would I come back?

If being in love made you this stupid I didn't want it. What am I talking about? I'm not in love. He got me into this and left me without a proper warning. He was so dead.

A sudden click of the door behind me made me cringe and I had to fight back a squeak. I kept walking and quickened my pace, as if to ignore it but when a hand landed on my shoulder seconds later it was all I could do not to scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Another update and in only a few days. I feel good but bad. My GCSE's start in two days...not even and I'm writing this. Not good. lol well thanks to all those who reviewed last time. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Laura**

* * *

The hand on my shoulder gripped tight forcing me to stop in my tracks. All kinds of terrible thoughts ran through my mind. No one knew I was here. If I disappeared no one would know where to go. If they killed me no one would know...no one would know. You hear on TV people screaming "I'm too young to die!" when they're just about to be killed or whatever and you always laugh and I know because I'm guilty of it too. But just then it was all I could not to shout it out right then.

I mean, I'm not ashamed to admit but I'm still a virgin. Like seriously I don't want to die a virgin. God I've barely reached it pass first base and I'm 17. What was wrong with Jesse? Honestly, I'm a 17 year old and, if I do say so myself, a fairly attractive young woman who was completely willing, from what I can remember every time he kissed me, to go further. My God. Still looking back, I couldn't have been more besotted with him, even though I tried and still try at times to deny it. I was like fresh meat, laid out on a platter; he could have had me any time he wanted.

This is his entire fault. I'm going to die a virgin.

Still conscious of the person behind me I took a deep breath and turned slowly, biting my lip as I went. Was there any excuse? Any way out of this? I didn't even though who it was yet, for all I knew it could have been the freaky butler I'd been expecting to see last time I was here. But eventually I found out when I did the 180 degree turn with the help of the hand still gripping my shoulder.

I gulped.

"Can I help you?" asked Rick Gordon casually, his smile seemingly warm but the fact that it didn't reach all the way to his eyes told me otherwise. I felt a shiver creeping its way down my spine but I fought it. Showing fear was the last thing I should do, instead I just smiled and nodded my head, ignoring the pounding of my heart against my chest and how hot my face felt.

In the light of the afternoon sun he looked much different than he had the first time I'd met him. At the club that night he had been wearing casual jeans and a shirt, like the rest of the guys, and he had been slouched down in a chair clearly the "cool" guy, the centre of attention. Now however, standing in front of me he looked like a completely different guy. He was in a black suit, the blazer of which was buttoned up. He wore a silk tie which had thin silver patterns twisting in diagonals against dark navy. His dark brown hair was slicked back in a business style manner and his young looking face was tight with stress, making him look older than he actually was.

I began to panic in the silence that followed. He wanted me to explain why I was here. But explain what? That I was here trying to find the guy I loved – okay that freaks me out – and I had come here because I thought Rick might know where Jesse was but I just guessed where he lived because he looked rich the time I met him. Yeah that sounded great. Totally believable. Not.

"Um...hi," I spluttered quickly, shoving on my best smile, an idea suddenly jumping into my head. I stuck out my hand for him to shake and when he accepted it I pumped it in a I'm-not-sneaking-around-I'm-here-for-a-reason kind of way. "I'm Suze Simon. I'm a pupil at the Junipero Mission Academy. I'm here as a representative for my school, we're doing a sponsored run for...eh...charity! I was just wondering if it would be at all possible for you...to...eh...sponsor me, for you know...charity?"

Oh God. It sounded better in my head.

Rick continued to smile down at me, his left eyebrow rising up sceptically yet he nodded all the same. Over his shoulder, the big house seemed to loom over us and in one of the front windows I saw a curtain twitch...and then the one beside it did the same...and the one beside that too.

We had an audience.

Over head the sky had gotten darker. Large grey clouds were coming together, forming a blanket of gloom above us. A soft wind blew across the garden, lifting fallen leaves and petals as it passed. I quickly glanced at them as they flew in tumbles down to the ground again. The trees that surrounded the house rustled and I realised just how alone I really was, standing here with a complete stranger.

"Sure...anything for a good cause," He said, still smiling but not once moving as if he were going to sponsor me at all. I had a sudden urge to shiver again as he scrutinized my face. He stood unnervingly close, so much so that I needed to cough from the extensive smell of his cologne but couldn't.

"Gee, thanks," I replied, taking a step backwards towards the gate. "I had just realised before you came out that I left my sponsor sheet in my car. I'll just run and get it,"

I made to turn around, praying to God I would get away with it, but I knew it wouldn't or couldn't be that easy. But I tried all the same.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar and your name...I've heard it before," Rick said slowly not even caring to raise his voice, almost like he knew I'd stop walking anyway. His voice had a tone to it that I couldn't even describe. It had authority in it that seemed to come naturally to him. The kind of voice a General or someone like that would have, a voice that people just stopped and kept quiet to hear, to listen, to obey. I tried to gulp but my mouth had gone bone dry and the urge to run kept increasing, especially when Rick began to close the gap I had made between us.

"Nope," I said breathing out a nervous laugh, trying desperately to keep my calm. I longed to have someone next to me, to help me, to guide me away. Someone I trusted to be with me. I thought of my mum and Andy. I suddenly felt a pang of sadness. Even the thought of my brothers made me feel sad. I would have given anything to be with them right now. Family dinner didn't seem all that tormenting.

"Not that I can remember, anyway," I continued, smiling up at him. Again I tried to turn away but he reached out with a tanned hand and took hold of my wrist. His hand was cold and clammy and I wanted so badly to pull away from him but I knew how that would look. Suspicious.

"Are you sure?" He asked a wicked grin stretching across his face. I don't know if it was his cold hand on my skin or the wind that had suddenly picked up but all of a sudden I just felt really cold. Goosebumps had risen on my arms and Rick noticed, causing that smirk across his face to widen further. He knew.

"Suze," He said, though I knew perfectly well it wasn't a question but more of a clarification on his part. I may have been cold but what he said next chilled me to the core.

"Susannah,"

I stared at him for a few seconds, trying with all my might to look confused but I knew how I really looked...scared and caught out. But I didn't give up. I couldn't. I needed to go home and be with my family. I needed to find Jesse – even though it was his fault I was in this mess. So I kept the act going not even caring if he didn't believe it anymore. It was all I could do.

"Yeah...as in "Oh Susannah, don't you cry for me"...you know the song?" I asked him as casually as I could.

"I sure do, Susannah," Rick replied, that grin still on his face. His green eyes lit up in a way which frightened me even more than when he'd used my full name...again. He turned from me and looked back up at the house. The front door, which I hadn't noticed before was still open.

"Hey boys!" He yelled, so suddenly that I jumped violently backwards, out of his grasp and widening again the distance between us. Rick ignored me though and continued to shout. "Come and look who's just joined us!"

That's when he started laughing. A laugh that matched the mood in his eyes a moment before. He was happy and not in the good way. It was the hysterical kind of laughter the bad guy in a batman film would look after just getting away with something evil.

The curtains along the front windows all fluttered again and then through the front door three...five...okay six men appeared. They all ranged in different sizes, some were big, like really big with scruffy beards and thinning hair whilst some were small and skinny with slick greasy hair. It was easy to tell who were the business men in this operation – which is what it appeared to be like, it reminded me of that film the Departed with Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon and Jack Nicholson, you know the one about the Mafia people and all that – and the ones that did the dirty work.

I kept taking steps backwards, slowly at first but once the men started to loom closer my steps quickened in panic. I could bolt for the gate now, I was fast enough but it was getting over it that was the problem. It took long enough on the way in.

As I retreated Rick stood in the exact same place, watching me go, still laughing that scary laugh of his.

"Recognise her, boys?" He sneered, a glint in his eye as some of the men stood beside him – the ones in suits – whilst the others, wearing torn jeans and shirts, continued to walk by him and towards me.

"It's De Silva's dark haired beauty...and a feisty one at that if I remember...but a bad liar," Rick continued and I could feel white hot fear bubbling up inside me, rising into my throat, making me what to scream out as loud as I could. My legs felt like jelly but I knew I could run if I wanted to, if my mind would let me but all I could manage were the few steps backwards every other second.

"She's probably here wondering the same thing as us, where is her _suave Latino_ boyfriend?" That's when Rick started to walk towards me again, anger obvious in his walk. I had a sudden urge to cry when I realised what he'd last said – he didn't know where Jesse was either. I had put myself into danger for nothing. Jesse, as I'd previously thought, had just disappeared.

"He obviously just up and left her without a proper explanation... bet she doesn't even know why he was here in the first place...bet he lied to her too - though he no doubt has a better knack at lying than she does," He paused there and shook his head in what could only be disbelieve. He ground his teeth together and gave out an aggravated growl.

What was he talking about? Jesse had lied to him too? About what though? I'm sure Jesse had lied to me more than once, but Rick was furious. Jesse had obviously done something really bad to piss him off... but _what?_

As much as I was curious though I was much more afraid. My thoughts were going a 100mph, as was my heart. I was almost at the gate now. I looked around at all the men. They were still advancing towards me, the closest being about 10 yards or more away. I knew now was my only chance.

So while Rick continued to mumble on angrily about Jesse and his men were slightly distracted by him I swivelled round on the spot and sprinted flat out to the gate.

I thanked God that I had kept an extra pair of sneakers in the car and that I'd decided at the last minute to put them on. I couldn't have run as fast as I was in the heeled sandals I'd been wearing earlier. The jeans I was wearing were my most comfortable and most worn so running wasn't so bad in them either.

I heard a furious yell of "Get her!" from behind me and a few more incoherent ones after that before the thundering footsteps followed.

Adrenaline had already kicked in so when I finally reached the big black gate I already knew what I was going to do, so a few steps from it I jumped and grabbed onto the top. I tried to pull myself up as quickly as I could, using my feet to push against the bars. Nearly there, I thought. I was gasping and my arms hurt from the way I'd landed against the gate.

I smiled; with one more push I'd be on top and over. I could feel the men closing in so with as much energy as I could muster I pushed against one of the bars with my left foot.

"No!"

I cried out in defeat. My foot slipped against the gate. I scrambled to right myself but I couldn't lift myself up again in time and the next thing I felt a hand grab my pony tail from behind. I felt my head being pulled back and then slammed forward against the metal right in front of me. Everything went painfully black.

* * *

"Suuusanahh,"

Something smacked sharply against my left cheek. My head lolled heavily on my shoulder. I felt sick and a sharp pain on my forehead reminded me where I was and what happened. I tried to open my eyes. It took a while and once my sight steadied up I quickly leaned over in the chair I was sitting it and vomited violently.

What surprised me though was there was a bucket waiting below to catch it.

I straightened up a few minutes later, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. I glared up at Rick who had been watching me with a smirk of disgust on his face. He stood opposite me, on the other side of a glass coffee table. We were in a large living room and on closer inspection I realised it wasn't decorated quite as I'd once imagined. The floor was carpeted in a rich, dark green; the sofas were of the flowery design. The pictures on the walls ranged from modern day colours to black and white. It had an old Grandmother feel to it. Nothing at all like the modern picture I'd created in my head.

"Did you have to hit her as hard, Jackson?" Rick asked, turning to a tall, rather large guy standing in the corner near the door. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, his dark eyes intent on me. He shrugged in response to Rick's question. I scowled at him before turning back to Rick.

"What do you want?" I asked. I felt better now, my stomach had settled and the pain in my head was bearable.

"So De Silva told you where I lived? Huh?" He ignored my question and walked around the coffee table and sat down on it, directly in front of me. I sat back in the wooden chair they'd put me on. I wasn't tied or anything. But I couldn't have escaped if I tried though. All the guys who had been outside earlier – how long earlier I wasn't sure – were all standing in different parts of the room. Some like Jackson were leaning against the walls, other the doorframes or sitting on the window seats below the windows I assumed they'd been watching from when I'd first arrived.

"No," I croaked, but Rick just laughed.

"Susannah, I already know you can't lie, so stop trying. It's a waste of my time," Some of his cronies laughed, but Jackson I noticed didn't. He was still watching me.

"Don't call me Susannah," I snapped, standing up quickly and making Rick pull back slightly in alarm. Everyone had stopped laughing then. Maybe it was the throbbing in my head, or the way Jackson was looking at me or the way Rick was trying to make more of an ass of me, but something inside me gave. I was angry now. Not scared. As much. Who did he think he was? He had no right to talk to me that way... he had no right to treat me the way he had...he had no right to call me Susannah. Only Jesse had that right.

I was still pissed at him too but I didn't really care about that. I just wanted out of there and to hear Jesse say that. My name. Susannah.

I know Jesse had a lot to explain, but I didn't care about that right then.

God, I thought, Jackson really did hit my head hard.

"Sit down," Someone growled from behind me before grabbing my shoulder and forcing me back down into the chair. Whoever it was kept his hand on my shoulder, pushing down more than was necessary. I didn't bother to look around. I just clenched my teeth together and concentrated on breathing in and out slowly.

Rick was smiling now.

"Mmm," He mumbled, looking down at me that smile still on his face, like he had a secret I wasn't in on. I kept my face expressionless. Whatever they were going to do with me, I knew I wasn't going to be willing. I was going to fight all the way. And something told me that Rick knew that too.

"Well, _Suze,_ you couldn't have come at a better time," Rick began conversationally, almost like I wasn't here against my own will anymore. He started pacing back and forward in front of me, hands clasped behind his back. "My friends and I had just been wondering when on earth we were going to see our little amigo again before you arrived. He hasn't been to visit us in a while, you see... but I'm sure a call from you would convince him quickly enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Great. Hostage situation. What on earth was Jesse involved in? What had he done? It seemed like some sort of business thing. Something illegal anyway...something...something. Oh God. That's when it clicked. A flash of that day in the super market parking lot came to my head. Jesse had been there. He'd...he'd... I'd seen him talking with some guy. He'd passed over some kind of parcel. An envelope maybe. I looked up at Rick and just really looked at him. Was he some sort of drug dealer? I looked around at his "friends". Were they part of it? The men in the suits, were they the organisers with Rick at the head? Were the others the ones that did the dirty work? That went out, like Jesse appeared to have done, and dealt?

But now Jesse wasn't here. He wasn't part of this anymore. He had disappeared. Had he gotten in over his head? Had he decided to bolt at the last minute?

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. Would he really do that? I nearly laughed out loud. So that was how he was getting all the cars. He got the money from drug dealing. But how could he have gotten more than one? Maybe he stole them, like I'd first thought. Wouldn't surprise me now.

"What makes you think, he'd answer me?" I eventually asked, not sure I really wanted to talk to him anyway.

"Let's say I have a gut feeling," Rick replied mockingly. The he motioned to the guy behind me, whose hand was still on my shoulder. "Search her,"

"What?!" I cried, jumping up. "No way,"

But it was pointless. Two of what seemed to be Rick's biggest men had grabbed me. One held my arms behind my back whilst the other did the search. Swiftly he pulled my phone from my back pocket. I sighed. That was all they wanted. Duh, Suze. Not that I had anything else to surrender but still, being searched by that big ugly...man, wasn't pleasant.

Rick took the mobile from him and dialled in a number. Jesse's no doubt. He put the phone to his ear and waited patiently whilst watching me. The guy who had originally pushed me into the chair did the same again. Then I waited too. With baited breath. Even from where I was sitting I could hear Jesse answer. I gasped.

"Ah, De Silva," Rick sneered into the phone, "How nice to hear your voice again...it's been a while,"

Rick stopped, obviously listening to Jesse's response. The mumble I could make out was rushed. He was angry...worried? I didn't know what to think. Did he like me at all? Here I was, held captive for wanting to find him. To tell him I loved him. For all I knew I could have been just a pawn in this little game of his. I sighed.

"Don't worry, De Silva, she's here. With the whole crew. She's in safe hands... as I'm sure you know,"

Another pause and the familiar mumbling came.

"Course I'm not lying, listen for yourself," Rick walked towards me then. I crouched down in the chair, prepared for another slap across my face, like when I'd first woken up. He surprised me though and placed the phone at my ear. I looked up at him wearily. But he just nodded down at me. Clearly enjoying himself. I looked down at the phone and sighed.

"Jesse,"

This pause was longer now than any of the ones Rick had had.

"Dios, Susannah,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people, exams are officially over! At long last. So to celebrate here is an extra long chapter for you all. Like nearly 5000 words. Big for me. lol So loads of answers in this one. Slowly but surely this story is coming to an end. Aww, I'm going to miss but don't worry at least two or three chapters left at the most. Thanks to all those who reviewed and have kept with it despite my weird updating routine...if routine is even the right word. lol Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks again.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"Susannah...Susannah...are you okay? Have they hurt you? If they've laid a finger on you I swear I'll-"

Unfortunately I didn't get to hear the rest of Jesse's threat as Rick swiftly pulled the phone away from my ear. Of course I was angry at that, I wanted to hear Jesse, I needed to hear his voice but in those few seconds just hearing how worried he was _for me_ was enough to give me the courage I'd been lacking since I'd been trapped here.

It's crazy to realise (and also annoying) but ever since Jesse came here it's like I've changed. And not just in the ways I'd mentioned before but also in the way that I actually depend on someone now who isn't my mum or whatever. I mean I was so used to looking after myself, accepting no help from anyone unless it was extremely needed and that was rare at most. Now though with Jesse around it was like he was my _protector_. At first it was just the small things, like defending me in front of Paul, then punching Paul and then that first day at Rick's when he'd flung me against the wall, as I now know was only to keep me safe and to prevent me being used as leverage against him.

All these things, gradually growing bigger had made me...scared.

Oh no, oh my God. I hate Jesse de Silva. He's made my spine disappear. The old fearless Suze Simon is no more. All because of him. Stupid love. I swear if this is what love and hunky Latinos do to you I want rid of both...okay that's a lie right there, but still. Why can't I have both _and_ my courage? Seriously, is that too much to ask? Something has seriously gone up the left here. Since when does love make you afraid?

Unless. Yeah, that might be it.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm more afraid now because I have someone. Someone I care enough about to want to keep myself safe and alive for. _Someone_ I want to keep safe so I can see their face whenever I want, kiss those lips whenever I feel like it, feel those strong arms wrap around me because _he_ feels like it. Maybe I'm afraid because I'm scared of losing these feelings I have for him or losing my one chance to be with him.

Maybe I'm afraid because I'm scared to death of _losing him_.

I swear something is seriously wrong with me. That whack on my forehead has done more damage than I could have thought possible. I mean, first I admit my feelings for Jesse and the next I'm coming up with all these mucked up theories for my increasingly weird behaviour.

"De Silva, it's seven o'clock. You've got an hour to get it. Oh and don't forget the money...ya know, the stolen one. Cheers,"

I could hear Jesse trying to respond but Rick hung up before he could finish. His eyes were on mine then, and as a smile slowly began to form on his already smug face he flung my phone out into the hallway where I could hear it hit something hard – a wall probably – with a loud smack. I grimaced as a second or so later I heard the individual clicking of what could only be small pieces of my phone hitting the floor.

"So now we wait,"

I scowled up at Rick as he walked out of the room, pointing at a few of the men to come and follow him. The rest stayed behind; some moving to the couches others forming small groups, whispering between themselves whilst throwing furtive looks in my direction.

I sat tight. There was on point trying to escape now. All my exits were guarded and if I even attempted it...well I didn't really what to think of the consequences. I rubbed my head consciously. Plus Jesse was obviously coming, if I somehow managed to escape he was more or less running into an empty trap and he seemed to be in enough trouble already.

I was pretty much convinced now that this was some kind of drug dealing scam. I wasn't really sure Jesse's part in it though. He had money as Rick had just said, so maybe he did a deal...a pretty big one and decided to run with the cash? Seems like a good enough kind of reason for his disappearance.

Where was he anyway? He had an hour to get here, so he must be relevantly close. My heart sank. What if he wasn't? What if he was miles away? What if he'd returned to Spain? Oh crap. Maybe I should try and escape, because if what I was thinking was right then I was the sitting duck. Not Jesse.

I started to look around me for any tell tale signs of an easy escape, but before I even got a look out at the hall someone walked around the coffee table in front of my chair into my line of vision, their large body preventing me from seeing anything but him. I pulled back in my chair, glaring steeling at the man as he sat down on the coffee table facing me. He leant his elbows on his knees and let his hands dangle between us. I folded my arms across my chest, my glare not wavering.

"How's the head?" Jackson asked, a slight smile pulling at his lips. I scowled at him.

"Fine, no thanks to you,"

Up close his stubble was more pronounced but not in the dirty kind of way. I mean, if scruffy guys were my thing I guess I would have classified him as good looking or whatever, but again I was made conscious of the slight throbbing of my forehead so basically he was ugly in my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you as hard," Jackson replied, lowering his voice a little whilst taking a few side glances as if to ensure none of his "friends" were close. I saw some of them staring at him in confusion for a minute or so, but once they saw the look on my face they just chuckled to themselves. Clearly sure he was only messing with me for the fun of it.

They were probably right. I mean what kind of crony apologises to the hostage. I stared at him suspiciously nonetheless.

"I'm sure you are." I hissed at him. I pushed the chair further back from him to emphasise my point. He pulled the side of his mouth up in response. If I wasn't hallucinating or something I could almost have sworn it was a flinch. But what would he be flinching at? He'd proven before that he was fairly capable of dealing with teenagers...or me at least.

"Just know I'm sorry, okay," Jackson said, moving to stand up. I really was confused now and not as much suspicious. He seemed genuine. But could I trust that? I didn't know.

"Wait," I said moving forward in my chair. Jackson paused there and turned to look at me. He looked a bit weary but I saw something in his eyes then, something I couldn't make out but something that comforted me all the same.

I was either so shit scared that I was warming to the guy that caused what was bound to be a huge bruise on my forehead or he was actually sorry for hurting me as bad as he did.

I really doubt my sanity right now.

"What's going to happen to me...and Jesse?" I asked Jackson, he was standing in front of me now, both hands resting in his back pockets. His muscles seemed even more...pronounced.

Nothing to Jesse...but if I was going to die then it wouldn't hurt to admire.

"Honestly?" Jackson said. I nodded. Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. Rick's a complicated guy and..." He shrugged for a second time. I felt my heart sink all over again.

"Don't worry Kid, De Silva's a smart guy," He smiled and his face seemed to change. I tried to prevent the smile forming on my own face. Could this be real at all? Just then another of his "friends" came over. Jackson stiffened slightly and his face turned cold.

"But ya know, you've only got yourself to blame for all this," Jackson continued, while the other man stood behind him, leering at me over his shoulder, obviously enjoying the mocking sound in Jackson's voice. "That's what you get for being a nosy-ass-bitch and sneaking around other people's house, looking for a guy who obviously doesn't care for you. Leaving town like that. Does that sound like he cares to you, Collins?"

"Nope," The man, who was obviously called Collins, replied, chuckling darkly as he did. "Sounds to me like someone got _bored_," Both men laughed between themselves, whilst I found myself suddenly confused again - Jackson was either schizophrenic or he wasn't who these men thought he was - and angry. And I suppose hurt as well. Jesse wasn't bored of me. Right?

Collins was the first to stop laughing, another emotion crossing his rough and unclean face.

"Or else he just got greedy and decided to bolt. I knew he was good for nothing. Coming in here like he owned the place, all the way from Spain....a new comer and he was already the big man on campus....hmpf ," He starred coldly at me. "Making moves on minors as well by the looks of things....God, that guy just thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it...Oh I swear...when I get my hands on him, I'll ring his no good Spanish neck!"

I sat where I was whilst Collins ranted on more about Jesse and Jackson smugly agreeing with him. Anger boiled through my veins, threatening to burst through to the surface. I could feel my face and forehead heating up. I'd had enough. I was fed up of being messed with, I was fed up of hearing all this...this shit about Jesse, and I was fed up of being the weak one in this situation. The more I thought about it the more I didn't want to be the Damsel in Distress in this scenario. Suze Simon never needed rescuing. Suze Simon was a smart sophisticated Ghost busting woman who didn't need to be comforted by fake ass cronies or need to know that the guy she loved was rushing to save her.

All Suze Simon needed to know was at this very moment in time she was sitting in a living room with five men; two standing to her right groaning away and calling Jesse all the names under the sun, the other two were standing at the entrance into the hall and the last was looking at a silver box on a chest of drawers to her far left.

The other men had slowly dispersed from the room as Jackson had been talking to me.

Just in front of me on the other side of the coffee table was a chair exactly the same as the one I was sitting on. It a little to the right of the flower decorated sofa and directly behind it was one of the large blind covered windows.

I looked around at all the men. Known of them were paying me much attention. I sized up the chair. It wasn't all that big and if it was anything like the one I was sitting on at the minute it was sturdy but light. I could lift it, that I was sure of. All that working out in my room on all the occasions I'd been grounded had paid off. My arms were fairly toned and strong, if I do say so myself.

So whilst taking a last look around me at the men, to make sure they weren't looking my way, I jumped up of my seat and raced for the other one. I had reached it and was halfway through picking it up before much had registered with any of them. A startled yell from behind me made the adrenaline in my blood pump faster. I was still in mid run whilst picking up the chair and I flung it out in front of me, holding onto the back with the legs jutting out. I sprinted for the window, head down, jaw clenched.

The men realised what was happening now and I could hear the others coming to, their fast urgent steps slamming on the wooden floor of the hall.

Just inches from the window I dove forward and shut my eyes tight.

I felt the impact of the chair and my own weight on the window and felt the pain of the chair being forced back against me, the top of its back jutting into my stomach, knocking what air was left in me clean out. I heard the glass shattering and felt the large and small jagged edges of the shards scraping the skin of my face and head. I let out a shriek of pain as my leg hit off the window sill as I flew out. What seemed to be a large piece of glass dug into my right thigh.

I continued to scream as I prepared for more pain – my landing. I let go of the chair and flipped over it mid air before finally crashing to the ground. My left side and elbow took most of the fall. I rolled a few times down the drive before coming to a stop. Yells continued from the house but I was blinded with pain and shock of the fall. I lay for a few seconds, the increasing danger of what I'd just done and the trouble that was bound to follow, not having sunken in straight away.

My ear was to the ground and if it weren't for the thundering vibrations of running I wouldn't have gotten up. The pain from my leg and the pain of my elbow were so bad it felt like someone was pushing red hot pokers into my skin. They were all I could concentrate on even as I tried to push myself to my feet.

I let out a sob as a strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind. Caught again. I had just injured myself badly for nothing. Was I ever going to get out of here?

Lips pressed against my ear, the person's ragged breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you insane? You could have killed yourself!" Jesse's angry voice sent a whole new set of shivers down my back. I sighed, and basically collapsed against him. His strong and warm body was a blessing I'd never fully appreciated. Who was I kidding? Jackson was absolutely nothing compared to this guy.

"Don't do that!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing my uninjured arm and pulling it around his neck. "Run!"

I did. Or at least tried to. It seemed like forever since I'd jumped out the window, could it have only been minutes, seconds? Seeing and feeling Jesse had stopped time for me. Despite my rant about not wanting to be a Damsel in Distress and being saved, I had never felt so relieved in my life even though we weren't out of the woods yet. Carmel's Mafia was behind us and advancing fast. From what I had seen before Jesse quickly spun me around and started dragging me away, Rick was taking up the led, with Jackson close on his heels and the rest behind him. Each of them wearing a similar look of fury on their faces.

I hobbled as fast as I could with Jesse taking most of my weight. The gates were opened and we were almost at them. I felt déjà vu running towards those oh-so-familiar gates. It was like one of those weird dreams some people have, where they're running towards something, something they desire more than anything and the closer they get to it the more it seems to get further and further away. Except in this case the gates were getting closer...like the scary men behind.

My blood ran cold when just yards from the gates, in what seemed like forever, I heard the sound you only ever hear in movies – the click of a gun ready to shoot.

Jesse slowed then, bringing me carefully to a stop along with him, still conscious of my injuries. He sucked in a breath before looking down at me briefly. There was a look on his face I couldn't quite read. He didn't look scared, which calmed me somewhat but the horrible feeling that had just risen in my stomach didn't go away.

He turned us both round slowly. Once we were both face to face with Rick and the gun he was pointing at us, Jesse removed my arm from round his neck but didn't let go of my hand. He didn't look at me again either though.

Some time seem to pass as both sides stared at each other. Us (Jesse and me) and all of them. We were beat. Completely and utterly out numbered. I fidgeted nervously, lifting my weight off my right leg, winching as I did so. Jesse looked at me then, concern obvious in his dark features. It was the first time since he'd picked me up that I'd got a proper look at his face. Was it really three weeks since I'd last seem him? God I'd missed him, missed everything about him; the scar through his eyebrow, the ring in the other, his strong, sharp, chiselled jaw, his smooth full lips. But what I missed most of all were those eyes. Jesse's eyes; big brown and intense as they stared down at me. They were full of intelligence and concern...and something else that I hoped was just for me, even under the circumstances. His warm hand squeezed mine briefly. I nodded slightly in response, letting him know I was okay.

"Aww, how sweet," Rick sneered, moving closer now that everything had seemed to be calmed down a little. The gun was pointed straight at Jesse's head. "It's breaking my heart. Really, it is. You know I don't want to do this, Jesse. But, you know, I've been dying to see you, man...killing actually, if you catch my drift,"

Jesse's jaw clenched his eyes taking on a fierce look as he stared down the barrel of the gun at Rick. He was only a yard or so away from Jesse now, the gun nervously close to his head. I gripped Jesse's hand tightly and he returned the same amount of pressure. In some weird and obscene way I was happy. Not about what was happening obviously but because I was with Jesse. If I was going to die, at least I'd die holding Jesse's hand. Morbid I know, but what else could I think about. It was the only positive thing that came to my head.

I mean, going over what Rick said in my head I realised that Jackson had known what was going to happen to me and Jesse after all. "Killing". Was Rick capable of murder? Seemed like it. If there had been any colour left in my face it was clearly gone now. Death seemed extremely close to me right now, which was why I was concentrating all my energy on Jesse standing beside me and his grip on my hand.

"Rick, she has nothing to do with this, okay?" Jesse replied, his voice full of forced calm. Rick's smug grin seemed to grow as Jesse spoke. I wanted to slap it clean off his face and probably would have since the blood draining from my leg was making me slightly woozy, in the drunken sense, but Jesse was holding my good hand and there was no way I would be able to lift the other as it hung loosely at my side. "Just let her go, man, she's bleeding. She needs to go to the hospital. This is between me and you."

"Well, you should have thought about all that before you went and stabbed me in the back, De Silva. Shouldn't you?"Rick replied, anger obvious in his eyes. They were like stone; dark and cold. "I give you one of the biggest deals and what do you do? You take the money and bolt. You make the bloody deal and run with the money. Not a word from you. Nothing. You take off, leaving everyone behind, even your precious_ girl_. None of that really mattered until you conscious got in the way...and that was only when she was in trouble because _of you._"

"How does that make you feel, Miss Susannah?" Rick asked me then, not once taking the gun or his eyes off of Jesse. "How does it feel to know this guy never cared for you at all, he was just using you to make his little drug drop offs easier? Do you feel loved? Risking you neck to find this guy. I'd be angry if I were you...not at me of course but at the traitor who's holding you hand."

My hand went slack in Jesse's. Earlier I'd come to the conclusion that this was a drug dealing business thing. I was clearly right. I had ignored that Jesse could have really been involved. I'd made excuses for him in my own head. I'd never though he was greedy or dangerous or involved in anything illegal. I stupidly pictured him just standing by and watching something that was out of his control – something he was involved in, something he never wanted to be involved in. I thought that maybe he had taken off with money but only because he was scared and wanted out.

Of course I'd always questioned why he even agreed to me being his "tour guy" and why he even bothered to hang around with me, weeks after he'd arrived when it was clear he knew Carmel probably better than I did.

But was it all because he was using me to get ahead in his dealing? The supermarket...where else? The Coffee Clutch? Everywhere?

Jesse's grip didn't change, if anything he clung tighter to my hand, almost as if he was trying to force a message across to me. I ignored it though; I was fed up of the lies. My leg was throbbing and I was feeling faint because of the loss of blood. My arm wasn't helping much either.

"Susannah, don't listen to him-"

"Don't listen to me? Suze he's been lying to you...I on the other-"

Then I could take it no longer. I'd be silent long enough. I'd been through enough.

"Shut up!" I screamed, wrenching my hand from Jesse's. The action made my head spin. I felt even weaker and the scream took more out of me than I'd thought possible, but it didn't stop me.

"I don't care anymore! I don't..." Everything in front of me starting to spin. The only thing I could really make out was Jackson who was...He was...was he? No.

No he couldn't be. Was he winking at me?

That was when the screeching started. And not a human screeching in pain. It was the screeching of tires breaking on tarmac. It was coming from behind me. Mustering what little energy I had left, I steadied my gaze and turned round.

Two, three, four...five police cars screeched to a halt outside Rick's drive. Doors quickly swung open and men jumped out of the cars, guns at the ready.

"Finally," I breathed, not even caring to wonder how they'd known. My legs gave way beneath me and I fell to my knees. My right leg was numb with pain. I turned to look at Jesse.

"What the hell?" I heard Rick exclaim. I watched open mouthed as Jesse retrieved a gun from the back belt of his jeans. He pulled it out swiftly and lifted his grey tank top at the front to pull out a Police Badge.

"No way," I muttered. No doubt the look on my face was mirroring that of Rick's. I would have laughed if I had the energy, especially when Jackson came forward grabbed Rick's gun and brought his hands behind his back. An approaching Policeman through a pair of cuffs at him and Jackson caught them mid air before putting them expertly on Rick's wrists.

"Rick Gordon, you are under arrest for..."

I twisted on the ground until I was sitting on my backside. How could everything have happened so fast? How? I couldn't take it anymore. It was like everything was going fast forward whilst I sat there not moving at all.

I tried to block everything out. The pain, both the physical...and the other. Betrayal hurt...everything. I wanted to block it all out. I ignored the sounds around me. I ignored Rick's men running for their lives with the Policemen close on their heels. I ignored Jesse reading Rick his Rights and Jackson pushing him towards the awaiting police cars. I ignored the cold air, sweeping around me as I sat, alone, in the middle of that God damn drive.

I ignored it all and everything around me. And even when Jesse came to try and lift me up I ignored his helping hands, his urgent whispers in my ear, his stupid apologises. I didn't even register the rough kisses on my temple.

The only thing I did register was the black cloud that enveloped me as I drifted at long last out of consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally I know, but to make up for the late update I'd like you to know that it's about 6,552 words long. Yeah my longest yet....and you know what it's been my favourite chapter to write so far! I enjoyed it so much I was up to 3am writing it. Yeah, I'm feeling the effects now. lol anyway I'd just like to warn some people who get slightly offended by full scale description kissing; do not read. lol I can't remember what I rated this but from previous experience some people get a bit...annoyed by it. Anyway, this is the second last chapter and from most reviews I got people either loved or hated the fact that Jesse was an undercover cop and you know what...I love to surprise. So read this and I'm sure you'll be just, if maybe not as much, surprised about this chapter as the last one. There is a lot of fluff because I decided Jesse and especially Suze deserved it. **

**So...enjoy. One more chapter to go people. :D**

**Laura.**

* * *

Two days since the whole hostage trauma had passed. I'd gotten out of the hospital after one night of observation and was allowed home with a bag full of strong pain killers and advice to rest both my leg and arm for a further few days before returning to school.

There was only week left until the summer anyway, so after very little begging on my part, my mother let me stay off – she felt pity for me after I revealed to her my whole embarrassing love story about trying to find Jesse and getting caught up in the middle of a whole lot of trouble, all before finding out he'd lied to me and that he was an undercover cop, smashing all hopes of ever being with him.

But that wasn't the only thing preventing us being together, as well as my mum's and Andy's hostility towards him every time he came around to see me. No the other thing keeping us apart was me. Finding out about Jesse brought back all my insecurities about men. I mean Paul had lied to me, our whole relationship was a lie and after that I was constantly weary of men. Then I met Jesse and he always seemed to be openly honest about everything, even when you didn't want him to be. Okay, he kept things from me but we weren't a couple or anything, he didn't have to tell me everything, it wasn't my business to know in the first place. So yeah, I never actually thought he'd lied about anything. And truthfully he never really did, not technically anyway. He just never told me anything.

So even when Jesse did come around to visit me, both in the hospital and at home I refused point blank to see him. I mean, what was the point of putting myself through even more pain. By not seeing him I was becoming more adjusted to the idea of not being with him, never having the chance of being with him. In a way it was kind of like a weird break up, whereby we were never together to break up, but still that's what it felt like.

What I noticed though, was that I was more hurt by this _breakup_ than breaking up with Paul. I was never out of bed(on doctors orders of course) but I mean I was never out of it. The doctor had said I was allowed only a little exercise in the first few days which suited me fine, but then gradually after the first two days more days past until a week had gone and I still hadn't move from my little hiding place. I preferred to stay in bed, wrapped in the secure hold of the bed covers than face the world outside....than face Jesse.

Unlike when I was with Paul I didn't hesitate on going out on a huge shopping spree, buying all the shoes and cute tops and extremely short skirts I could. I was determined to make him regret ever messing with Suze Simon. I wanted him to come crawling back to me so I could reject him straight to his face.

I couldn't wait to see him and rub it in his face that he'd lost something good, but with Jesse I didn't want to see him because then it would really hit me what I had lost.

Father Dominic had come to see me as well. And much to my horror it was to tell me he'd known all along about Jesse and his secret services. To say I was livid would have been an understatement. I was seeing red that's how angry I was but of course I calmed down quickly enough...I mean, the man is a Priest like. You can't be angry at a Priest, especially Father Dominic. Anyway, it wasn't as if he could have told me, confidentiality and all that jazz.

I respected that and I accepted his apologises. But then he started to talk to me about forgiving Jesse and I near snapped.

"Susannah, he is deeply sorry," Father D had insisted, despite the fact that I had pulled my pillow over my face and refused to listen. "He's wanted to see you and explain in person, but he tells me you refuse to see him,"

"Of course I refuse to see him!" I said, verging on a yell. I shoved the pillow away from my face and sat up quickly, ignoring the jab from my arm as I leant my weight on it. "Father Dominic...he...he ..."

I didn't want to tell the truth, I was embarrassed and hurt but before I could really stop myself it all came pouring out, as did the tears.

"He left me! Without telling me... without saying goodbye! He just left. He made me fall in love with him, then he left and the next thing I know I'm being held hostage in the middle of some...drug thing! Then I find out he's an undercover cop and he was using me as part of his disguise or whatever you wana call it! Of course I don't want to see him!

"I love him and now I can't face him. He hurt me...and I just...I don't know what to do about it,"

If I wasn't so upset I probably would have laughed at the look on Father Dominic's face. His mouth was slightly parted in an O shape and his eyes were full of shock, which slowly turned into sympathy which possibly made me feel worse and made the tears come harder. Once I'd calmed down enough to apologise and say goodbye he left, with what could only be relief. Crying teenage mediators weren't his forte.

A while after he left I perked up a wee bit. Maybe it was the fact that I'd finally cried. I'd been bottling it up for so long that it was like a huge balloon sized ball of darkness in the pit of my stomach. And just to get one thing straight I don't cry a lot and I don't sit about and dwell in self pity all that much either so this was a big thing for me. I suppose that could also have been a reason as to why I finally decided to get up off my ass. Like back in Rick's it had dawned on me – maybe a little bit too late, like now for instance - that I didn't need a guy in my life. That I could survive.

So I did. I got up, showered, changed clothes and went downstairs to make myself something to eat. It felt better once I'd cleaned up, I felt more like myself and all the while I'd been feeding myself the excuse that I'd been in shock the last week to explain my embarrassing behaviour. That helped too.

I needed to move on. There's plenty more fish in the sea. Right?...None like Jesse though. _No don't think that Suze._

When I finally made it downstairs it was to find my whole family sitting round the table. They were deep in discussion – probably about me, I thought vainly. I looked at my mother properly for the first time in a week as she jumped up to hug me, the relief at my sudden revival clear on her still young face. But under my heavy yet subtle inspection I noticed a few lines around her eyes and mouth that I'd never seen before. Was that because of worry for me? Guilt swept over me then. I'd been stupid and selfish the last while, I vowed then to make it up to her.

"Honey!" Mom sighed, smiling at me, "How you feeling? Did you have a nice long shower? You look great!"

"Yeess Mom, I'm fine," I laughed, putting a bit of my old attitude into it which to my delight made her smile all the more.

"Hey Kiddo," Andy greeted me as usual with a friendly pat on the back, which for Andy was pretty affection considering he had three sons. "What me to fix you up something? I was about to make dinner anyway, but I can make you something quick if you want, you're bound to be hungry."

"Nah, its fine I'll just wait for dinner," I replied, after a brief pause. Mom seemed fit to burst though when I decided to have dinner with them, so I was certain that it was a good start. Slow but getting there.

Sleepy, Dopey and Doc were all kind of looking at me wearily, which I understood but when I challenged all of them to a game on the play station their eyes lit up, especially Dopey's. He was the supposed king of the play station in our house. As if. So of course I kicked his butt.

For mum's sake I didn't go to bed 'til late. I stayed up with her and Andy and watched a movie, so it was finally around 12 that I decided to go to bed. I hadn't thought to Jesse all day. I was happy spending time with the family.

Okay that was a lie. Sure I liked spending time with my family, but I wasn't completely happy and the majority of the time my mind drifted back to Jesse and just how much I....

I shook my head as I trudged up the stairs. I had been on my toes all day, every time a noise went off in the house that sounded like a knock on the door or the doorbell ringing I jumped a mile. I wasn't ready to see him, so I was on edge that at any moment he would suddenly turn up like he usually did every other day. Except this time I wasn't hidden under the covers so I couldn't avoid him.

It took me a while to finally dose off, but eventually around 1am I did. I didn't have a very comfortable sleep though as I crept in and out of the same dream I'd had on and off for the last week. I was trapped in Rick Gordon's living room, except it was only me and Jesse's friend Jackson. He wouldn't talk to me and I was tied to that oh-too-familiar chair. My chest was filling with panic that I wouldn't be able to get out and then behind the lace curtains of the windows I heard a soft tap. I couldn't see who it was...I couldn't get up to check and Rick was acting like he couldn't hear it...I was frantically fitting with the ropes that had me bound to the chair...except there were no ropes...I was stuck...and the tapping on the window grew more frantic....tap...tap...tap...

I sat bolt upright with a huge gasp. Sweat sliding town my temple. I breathed heavily, trying to gather my thoughts. I stopped breathing...the tapping was still there...it hadn't been in my dream.

I was about to get up when my window slowly was pulled up, open. I was too surprised and still half-asleep to be really scared or to even realise that I should be scared. A manly grunt soon followed by a flow of Spanish tinted curses could be heard as a dark shadowed body rolled in through the window hitting of my window seat before tumbling to the ground with a soft thud.

I sat exactly where I was, no long half-asleep or shocked. Now I was more surprised and angry. How dare he sneak into my room? At...what time was it...3 o'clock in the morning? Seriously, was the guy deluded? How many hints could a guy _not_ take that I didn't want to see him?

As Jesse stood up slowly and brushed himself down my heart began to thump hard against my chest. From what I could see in the dark he had on dark denim pants, a white tank top with a black shirt over the top, unbuttoned. I tried to tell myself that my heart was only pumping because I was angry but I knew rightly that it was because he was here at all. I was nervous, excited and slightly giddy. Not me at all.

I pulled myself together though, he didn't deserve this reaction from me...he deserved the angry side.

"Jesse, what _the hell_ are you doing here?" I snarled, pulling the covers up closer to my face, trying to hide my not-so-sexy pyjamas. He walked slowly over to the side of the bed in silence and sat down closest to me. Yeah, sure, just make yourself at home why don't you. He had his head slightly bowed, not meeting my gaze so I couldn't really see his face. He took a deep breath.

"I came to see you...and explain,"

"So you break in through my bedroom window at three in the morning? Jees Jesse!"

He let out a heavy sigh that sent shivers down my spine. I did well to hide it though, that was until he finally looked up and even in the dark I could make out the intensity in those brown eyes of his. They scorched through the dark and if I were being honest the way he looked at me then made me warm up in ways I'd never done before. My breath caught in my throat but I remained quiet.

"What else was I to do? You wouldn't see me, no matter how many times I called, no matter what time I called. Susannah, I needed to see you."

My heart did a little summersault when he said the word "needed" but I didn't get my hopes up...that's not what he meant, he wouldn't mean that...he couldn't...I couldn't think that. I just...couldn't.

"Jesse..."I sighed myself, letting the covers fall down to my lap and fumbled my hands in them as I gathered my thoughts. I didn't care about my ratty old shirt or the old boxers I was wearing anymore. What did it matter anyway. "There was a reason for that...I didn't want to see you."

If I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed the brief look of hurt that passed through his eyes. It was so quick I can't be sure I actually seen it.

"I know," He said quietly, plucking at my bed covers. "Susannah...I want to explain, I-"

"Don't Jesse, I get it okay; it was for your job. You're an undercover cop; you had to do what you had to do. It was all business with you, no strings attached right? I should have realised that from the start, but I just got in the way. I get it okay, its fine...just go,"

I suddenly realised I didn't want to hear what he had to say. It was like he was trying to break up with me in person. I couldn't deal with it. I wanted him to stay but for a different reason. I needed him to go though because if he didn't I knew my heart would break all over again.

"Susannah, please," Jesse pleaded, his voice was no more than a whisper, as he reached over and took my hand from where it was wrapped in the sheets. I should have pulled back, I tried but he was stronger and my strength had more or less turned to mush at his touch.

"Jesse, I can't okay-"

He let go of my hand then and I thought that was it that he was finally going to go but instead his hand came up around my neck and he was leaning closer, more of his body on the bed than before. _No, I can't do this, we can't do this_. The closer he got the more feeble common sense became, until eventually I could think of nothing but his smooth, damp lips on my own.

His lips grew more urgent and a low groan rippled up his throat and I could feel it vibrate through where our bodies touched. I could feel his weight gradually more and more but before it even registered that this was getting a bit...well, much, Jesse had deepened the kiss when my lips had parted in a sigh. He was so close, his body so warm and he tasted so sweet that despite the fact that I should have been the one to pull away in anger he was the one that finally came up for air.

"_Querida,_" Jesse whispered into my hair. He leant his forehead against mine for a brief second then moved back to kiss it before rolling off me with what I could only call a regretful sigh.

"You shouldn't have done that," I muttered to him half heartedly as we both lay side by side, staring at the ceiling. We had sat in silence for a few minutes, catching our breath. And believe me it was needed after that kiss.

"And why not?"

"Well...never mind the breaking and entering, but doesn't the kissing a minor part go against the badge or something?"

"Yeah, only if you're a cop,"

"Exactly and...what?" I was dumb struck, he sounded so casual. He brought his hands up under his head and stretched out. I was seriously confused and was still kind of in limbo after that kiss. My lips were still tingling.

"That's why I'm here to explain," He turned his head to me then, "If you'd let me...unless you want me to silence you again?"

A sly grin spread across his face then and I couldn't help the smile that spread across mine.

"By all means," I replied, playing along. He rolled his eyes.

"Susannah,"

"Fine, fine..."I sighed then, all my worries from before had faded away when he had touched my lips with his, but now that he was being serious again and all the cool air was rushing back to the parts of my body which his had warmed, I felt it all flowing back.

"Look, do I want to know Jesse?"

"Susannah," He said again, a touch of urgency in his voice now as he turned on his side to face me full on. His eyes had that fierce intensity again so I couldn't look away even If I'd tried. I stayed silent; a sign for him to go on. I watched as he took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm sorry. Really and truly I am. I shouldn't have lied, I shouldn't have left you. I thought I was doing the right thing...I thought I was protecting you." Pain etched in his face then, his eyes moving to his hands as he hurried on. "When all along it was the worst thing I could have done. I could say to you now I shouldn't have come near you at all, I shouldn't have come near that school or agreed to meeting Father Dominic. I shouldn't have met you."

I was glad he wasn't looking at me then because it was probably hurting me ten times more than him to hear it. Hear the truth.

"But I don't want to say that because, truthfully, I wouldn't take any of that back. Meeting you, spending time with you. None of it." He slowed down then and met my gaze. He smiled a crooked smile. "Yeah, you can be a pain in the butt sometimes and a bit of a menace but I wouldn't have that any other way...I wouldn't have you any other way,"

I smiled weakly and rolled by eyes before turning my face away, embarrassed. He reached up though and placed his warm hand on my cheek. He turned my face back to his.

"Susannah, I should have told you the truth." He sat up straight then and breathed heavily and slowly. "I just...don't know where to start..."

His eyes were sad and stressed. He looked at me then, not once turning away. All the cockiness and the smugness were gone. He was quiet and his eyes were searching mine for the understanding I knew he yearned for me to have. I did understand, well mostly. It wasn't whether or not I understood though, it was more did I want to, did I want to hear the rest of what he had to say, did I want to understand all the choices he'd made?

I reached out slowly for his hand and he met me half way, our fingers entwining in the semi-dark.

"I hear the beginnings always the best place to start,"

His smile then was so grateful I could almost feel my heart breaking again but this time it was a different kind of breaking.

So I listened. I was a good listener, I knew when to be shocked, when to be downright dumbstruck and when to be angry. And that was because what he had to tell me was shocking and completely surprising. But as his story continued I never once let go of his hand. If anything I moved closer until our legs brushed and our heat was shared.

Rick was a bad guy. Beyond bad. Jesse had first met him in his home town in Spain just a month or two before he eventually moved here. Rick had been in Spain on business, on a drug deal so big that many people died "for the cause" as Rick had once put it. Including Jesse's cousin; Maria De Silva.

"She'd always been part of the bad crowds when we were younger; our parents had just thought it was a phase she was going through as a teenager. She wasn't a bad kid. She was actually kind of sweet. We were close. But then she got started hanging around with the worst of the worst, Felix Diego. He was..._Dios,_" Anger had rose in Jesse quicker than I had expected, his grip on my hand tightened then to the point where it hurt. I didn't utter a word, instead I returned some of the pressure and his grip loosened and became gentle again as he apologised.

"Suppose you could say he was the Rick Gordon of Spain," He laughed a harsh laugh, without one trace of humour. I didn't like that sound and I never wanted to hear it again. I concentrated on the smooth line of his strong jaw and his high cheekbones as he continued. Was it wrong at a time like this, when he was obviously finding it difficult to confide something to me, to notice just how gorgeous he was?

"Diego was as big a drug dealer as Rick; he was right up there with the top, what he lacked though was what Rick had a lot of; brutality. I wouldn't go as far to say that he had a conscience, but compared to Rick...yeah, suppose he had more. As much as our family tried to deny it, we all knew Maria was doing drugs. We knew how much danger she was in, but God...we didn't know...we didn't think..."

It turned out that Rick and Felix were doing business together. A huge exchange as it were. However, things got heated and shooting took place. Rick shot Maria. They didn't think it was a deliberate attack of Rick against Maria, but like Jesse had said, Rick didn't have much of a conscience. Maria had only been in the way.

Just like I had been...my hand had gone slack at that point. Jesse had brushed his fingers lightly along my knuckles for comfort. Which I then realised wasn't just for myself but for him as well.

"I know," He had muttered, his voice from what I could hear cracking as he said it. "When I knew he had you..._Dios_!"

He moaned then and kissed me again. His lips were fierce and anxious. I could feel the fright in him...and I couldn't believe he had felt that way for me. He was scared of losing me, just like his family had lost Maria.

I'd clung to him, my hands frantic in his soft dark hair. I'd gasped into his open mouth before pulling back. His head had fallen to my shoulder where he'd breathed slowly before leaning back and continuing. His breath had tickled the skin of my neck and if it weren't for the fact that I knew he had to continue I would have been kissing him all over again. This was a new side of Jesse. Though he was still himself in a way, he had let down his armour. It was like I was getting a glimpse into his soul.

It was shortly after Maria's death that Jesse agreed to work with the police to capture Rick once and for all. Rick, as I knew was originally from Carmel, and it was the Police department there, along with that in Spain and some help from the professionals in New York (where Rick had done a lot of deals) that a plan was set up to catch Rick red handed. They wanted him for both dealing and murder...and Jesse was the guy sent in to do the dirty and extremely dangerous work.

"So you're not actually a cop?" I'd asked and I couldn't help the slight sound of delight that broke through in my voice. We could be together if he wasn't, right?

I was lying down at this point, my head in his lap. He'd trailed a finger lightly across my lips.

"No," Jesse had replied, whilst a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "I was trained briefly as one, but that was just so I was prepared for the...dangers,"

I'd reached up with my own hand then and smoothed it down his cheek; he'd turned his face into my hand and kissed my palm.

"You could have been really hurt,"

Jesse had smiled sadly at that, and brushed his hand down my arm, along the thin bandage cloth I was still wearing for support.

"Except it wasn't me that got really hurt, was it?" He'd asked and winced. "Not physically anyway,"

So Jesse came to Carmel and started to creep his way in to Rick's group with his charm and charisma – my words not his. He did small dealings at first in order to gain Rick's trust. Rick hadn't known Maria's name so Jesse could keep his and use it without worry of being caught out. He'd been working a few months before I'd actually met him.

Jesse had family in Carmel it turned out. A great aunt and uncle of his, who lived on the outskirts of the town. That's where he'd been staying. They were protected throughout the whole thing, Jesse didn't go into great detail about how, just that they were and he would never have agreed to it if they weren't.

His uncle was in fact the owner of the local car dealership.

"So that's how you were getting all the cars!" I'd explained, slapping his leg. "Jackass, you made me think you were stealing them,"

Jesse had merely chuckled. "It was part of my new image. And you have to admit, it had you intrigued."

"Whatever,"

Jesse's aunt on the other hand was a Mediator, just like us and also a close friend of Father Dominic's – who I was by the way definitely having another word with, I mean how many more Mediator's did he know and hadn't told me about?

She was the one who'd convinced Jesse in the first place to go see Father Dominic, so as to "embrace his gift". I was the pawn in that, as I already knew. I wasn't his guide; I was the girl with the attitude who was supposed to convince him that seeing ghosts wasn't all that bad. Oops.

"Guess I have to thank her for that," Jesse had said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"If it weren't for her I wouldn't have met you," He'd taken my hand again and kissed it in a gesture worthy of men beyond his years.

It turned out his gift came in handy after all. The day I'd first came to Rick's, I found out, was the day that Rick had murdered his own father. That was the ghost I'd been sent to help and the one that Jesse had instead. I had gasped in horror at the news that Rick had killed his own Father, I mean what kind of sick person does that?

Rick's father was an older man to have had a son of Rick's age and he hadn't known of the true nature of his sons work. He was killed because eventually he found out about Rick's business. Rick apparently wasn't good enough in his father's eyes as he was growing up (wonder why that was?). He had never proven himself so he began to deal drugs to get money and the more he got the more his father seemed to be impressed – though he never knew how he was getting it. His father was a proud man; drug dealing would have shamed his name. So when he found out he initially wanted to cover it up but eventually he began to rethink that decision and wanted to turn his son in. Rick being the man he was, couldn't have that, so he had his own father poisoned.

Once he was killed they disguised one of their men, who was in fact an ex doctor, as the fathers doctor so when he died he could claim to have been treating him before hand and say that it was a death of natural causes so that an autopsy didn't have to be performed. Rick had connections so they were able to get away with it.

Rick then used the house as a place for him and his men to stay and organise more effectively. Before that they'd been meeting in an old beaten up warehouse near the harbour.

His mother was already dead so the house and everything was his.

"That is...mucked up," I'd muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jesse had replied, scepticism evident in his voice. His hand had been gliding softly through my hair subconsciously. It was so relaxing I probably would have fallen asleep if what Jesse had been telling me wasn't as shocking.

"That's why I was...well, crazy, when you turned up. I'd only just found out – his father's ghost of course was having a full scale conversation with me, whilst Rick was standing right beside me. I swear ghosts have no tack," He'd shaken his head in disbelief and I could do nothing but smile. Wasn't I always saying that?

"Tell me about it,"

"Anyway, I couldn't believe you were there. I mean, I knew the guy was a murderer, but I didn't think he'd be capable of killing his own father. All I could think about was what he'd do to you if this suddenly blew up in my face, what if he had found out about my involvement with the Police? He knew I cared about you...don't think he knew the extent of it, but still he was smart enough.

"And he did use you against me after all. I didn't really think it a possibility if I left, I was hoping he'd think I didn't really care for you because I'd left you too. Didn't work out too well, did it?"

I had rubbed that one off. I hadn't realised the level of his guilt. I didn't want him to feel any worse.

Rick's father's ghost had told Jesse where Rick had put the poison and that along with Rick actually admitting the murder to Jesse (he was dangerously wearing a wire a lot of the time) were enough to nearly close up the case.

That was why Jesse had finally left, he'd thought it would have been wrapped up fairly easily after that and he wanted out. He'd taken the drugs Rick had given him for his next deal and the poison, which he'd nicked from the house and gave it all to the Police.

He'd been at the station that day (when I was being held hostage) trying to find out what was going to happen since they hadn't made a move on Rick – they claimed they hadn't been able to put a position on him as he was constantly on the move.

Jackson had been trying to send out directions but Rick always seemed to one step ahead – my head bang was apparently a fake show of loyalty. As if. Anyway, my kidnapping gave the Police their chance to get him and all his men at the one time. Jesse was pleased that they were all going to be caught but he wasn't too happy about my involvement, though he didn't spend much time on that part while he finished up his story.

It was about half four by the time Jesse finished. We lay together. I was cuddled into his side, my head on his chest. We had been silent for a while, content in each other's company. I couldn't believe the change. It was like we had done this so many times before, but in reality we hadn't at all.

Jesse, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence.

"Susannah?"

"Uh, huh,"

"I have to know," His voice sounded fairly serious which was what woke me out of my sleepy daze. I didn't move, not sure what was coming, but at the same time I had my suspicions. "How did you end up at Rick's that day?"

My suspicions were right. I paused for a second and like he had done to my covers an hour and a half ago, I plucked at his shirt. I could feel that hard wall of muscles that I knew were below it.

"I went looking for you. I don't know how really, but I ended up there,"

Jesse grasped my hand in an iron grip.

"Why would you do that?" He asked his voice hoarse with whatever emotion he was fighting with. "Why, would you go there? You knew from the last time it was dangerous!"

"Yeah, I realised that a bit late," I admitted, my eyes on his white tank and the slow movement of his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. I could hear the bounding of his heart and I had never felt so close, so intimate with another person. "I just had to find you; it was the first place that came to me,"

"But why?"

"Why what? Why did I go there... or why did I try to find you?"

Jesse put his hands on my shoulders and moved me into a sitting position so he could see my face. I wouldn't meet his eyes, so he put a hand under my chin and didn't let go until I eventually looked up. He stared at me for a while, God only knows how long. I could make his brown eyes out more clearly now, as the early morning light was slowly beginning to creep up. I could gaze into them for the rest of my life, I thought. They were so beautiful.

"Why did you try to find me?"

Because I love you. I couldn't say that out loud. If anything this felt like the perfect time but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What if I scared him off for good? I couldn't stand that.

"I don't know," I whispered lamely. His eyebrows rose slightly. His piercing was still there and of course so was the scar. God, could this guy get any sexier?

He waited, obviously expecting or wanting, I'm not sure, for me to go on. I just couldn't say it.

"I hated that you left without saying goodbye. I hated that you just disappeared." It was close enough to how I truly felt, in a way it's what led to it. I ignored the emotions that crossed his face and eyes. "I hated the fact that I...that I missed you. I had to see you. I thought you might have been in trouble or something; I wanted to make sure you were okay. I went to find you because... I cared. I care about you..."

Maybe I could say it.

"I-"

I didn't get the chance though, because he took my face in his hands and was kissing me with a passion so deep I felt like I was drowning. He pulled me to him and as I trailed my fingers up his neck and into his hair I felt a shiver pass though his body into my own.

As our tongues touched I felt myself fall...literally. My back hit the soft mattress as Jesse gently pushed me down. His body was warm and soft on top of me, he was careful not to apply all his weight but I didn't mind I wanted him closer and so I tightened my grip in his hair and gently pulled his face closer, if possible, to mine.

"That was stupid, Susannah," Jesse muttered against my lips. I groaned and arched my back so our bodies were again pressed together, a clear indication that I wanted him to continue kissing me like before.

"You shouldn't... have put yourself... in danger like that..." Jesse continued to say between gasps, our lips still together, as I moved my hands down his stomach then up under his shirt to feel those perfect abs at last. " ...not for me..."

He made a hungry kind of noise, almost like a growl in his throat as my fingers trailed along the ridges of his finely toned muscles. He wrapped his arms around me more securely and rolled over on the bed so that I was lying flat on him. Our lips didn't once separate. It was my turn to gasp now as he trailed his fingers up and down my sides, along my back and then across the small of my back, where I nearly squealed in pleasure. I caught myself in time though, as I remembered the rest of my family in the other rooms.

"I'm ...not...sorry," I managed to mutter myself. I finally pulled our lips apart so I could look down into his eyes. The brown was tinted with a fierce and hungry look that I'm sure he could see in mine. "I'd do it all again, if I had to."

He leant up to try and kiss me again, but just before he did I spread my fingers out flat on his stomach, slowly. Jesse's eyes rolled before he closed them tightly. I kissed him then, long and slow and kind of greedy. Then I slide of him, so I could cuddle up into his side and feel that security and intimacy I'd felt earlier.

We fell asleep like that not long after. Content and happy. Really happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm blaming the long delay on the fact that I just really didn't want to finish this story...because now it's over. :(:( lol so this extra long. Over 7000 words again. Go me. And sorry I know it jumps a lot because there's quite a few wee different scenes and scenarios. But hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. The ending, sorry to disappoint isn't a cliff hanger. Sorry, it's just kind of a way for you to imagine what happens. Because truthfully anything can. lol Anyway, who knows, I might do a sequel. :D Btw if there's a load of mistakes in it, like spelling or whatever sorry, but because I wrote it and it took a while I always seem to miss them as I skim over.**

**Anyway....**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jesse left my room at around eight am that morning, only after a couple of hours of sleep – the best hours sleep I had had in what felt like an extremely long time. He snuck out the window just as he had come in, without the stumbling and cursing obviously. I watched him go sadly but even though he had to leave it didn't squish the sudden new born happiness I could feel swelling in my heart.

Of course before he left we shared again a lot of very long and warm kisses, so that may have been why I wasn't so sad either. Did I mention that boy is a great kisser? ...yeah.

He said he was going to call by later, without the breaking and entering part, but since I hadn't exactly been out of the house in over a week or so I was more than wanting to head out – I made the suggestion without the whole long boring detail of me spending a week in bed, wallowing in self pity over him. I mean, that detail could be left out. Though, I think he kind of knew if the way he raised his scarred eyebrow in amusement at my sudden kind of outburst to be anywhere but at home later that day, was any indication. He then left, kissing my forehead and whispering "_Querida_" one last time.

I didn't even know what that word meant but every time he said it my heart just swelled with pleasure. Maybe it was the way he said it or the fact that he called me something in Spanish that sounded extremely sweet and sexy, either way I knew I'd never get bored of hearing it.

Needless to say, once he left I couldn't get back to sleep. I was wide awake and full of energy. So I got up, showered again and headed down to get some breakfast, all the while debating whether or not to tell my mum about Jesse. Not that he'd been in my room but maybe that he'd called my cell or something...oh no that wouldn't work, stupid dumb Rick had made sure I didn't have a phone anymore. I made a mental note that I definitely needed to buy myself a new one...and get a job to pay for it too.

As I sat at the kitchen table, content in the silence, I realised how lucky I was that no one in the family was up yet because if they were they would have definitely seen Jesse climbing down from the front porch, which was just below my window. I chuckled, I could just imagine what my mum would have to say if she seen him, it would probably start off with a high pitch squeal of –

"Susannah Simon! Who was that man coming out of your bedroom window?" Mum stormed into the kitchen, her face set in an angry glare, making me jump and nearly causing me to fall off my chair. Well, yeah that was pretty much what I'd thought she'd say, but never really expect to hear it. I didn't however expect her to be fully dressed in sweats and sneakers, with a slightly glistening line of sweat along the top of her forehead.

"I was coming back from a brisk walk, was just rounding the corner home and what do I see? _What do I see?_" Mum continued in a forced calm voice, that angry look not once leaving her face as she walked further into the kitchen and leant her hands on the table in front of me.

I leant back instinctively trying to get away from her glare.

"Um..."

"A young man sneaking out your bedroom window, jumping off the porch and getting into some fancy car before driving off!" Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head and I stood up quickly, raising my hands defensively.

"Mum, I can explain-"

"You better explain, young lady, because if that's who I think it was, well you're in big trou-"

"Yes mum, it was Jesse," I said softly, not wanting to set her off. I understood where she was coming from of course. I mean, Jesse didn't deliberately put me in danger but it was more or less because of him that I had been in the first place, so obviously my mum wasn't going to be too fond of him for that. Then of course there was the little fact that I hadn't come out of my room for the majority of a whole week. Yeah, she had right to be pissed. But not anymore. If mum just stopped and looked at me she'd probably notice the difference, because I felt different. I felt great and of course that was down to Jesse, so technically my mum had him to thank for that, if you really thought about it.

"But look, nothing happened okay." I kept my hands up and spoke slowly and calmly. Anyone who walked in might have laughed at the scene before them, because in all honesty it looked like I was trying to reason with a crazy person, you know like on all those crime shows where the main persons trying to calm down the other person with a gun or something. "He came to explain some things and we sorted everything out, okay? Honestly mum, it's okay now. I mean it,"

"Explain what things? Sort out what?" Mum threw her hands up in the air with a heavy sigh. "Suzie, that boy hurt you, he put in so much danger...I can't even bare to think about it! How can things just be okay so quickly, after all that? You're too young for this...and way too young for him! He's a policeman for God's sake! He should have more sense than to do this- I should report him!"

"No Mum!" I exclaimed, dashing to stand in front of her before she reached for the phone. Now I see where I get my dramatic side from. "Look, will you please listen...please?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, before relaxing her shoulders and sighing again. I smiled and then sat her down at the table before plunging into the long and well, shocking story. Mum, just as I was, was appalled by Rick's actions and was surprised and sympathetic for Jesse and his family for their loss. I watched as slowly Mum began, as I had done to understand, to understand and agree to the decisions Jesse had made. She also had the same reaction Jesse had about me being hostage to such a man as Rick Gordon, but before she could go into a full scale panic attack about the whole thing I hurriedly pointed out to her that I was fine, thankfully to Jesse. She had weakly nodded, looking more tired and worn out as I continued.

"And that's it Mum," I finished, setting my hands out flat on the kitchen table. "I know you're scared, believe me I do but you can't blame Jesse. I know I did for a while but I was wrong."

I paused for a second, thinking about last night. I felt one corner of my mouth rise in a wistful smile.

"I'm crazy about him, Mum. More than he knows it...probably more than I know it," I laughed, shaking my head. Mum smiled weakly and I knew she was still worried about the concept of Jesse and I being together. "I know, okay, you're going to worry, mums do. But you don't have to worry about Jesse... I think everything's going to okay now. Honestly, I do."

"You're right, I am worried," Mum said grimly, but then she smiled again. "But I can see how much he means to you, so I'm trusting you. Be careful."

"I will," I replied, standing up in happy relief. I kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Mum."

"Love you too, sweetie." She dapped at her eyes as she too stood up. I walked towards the door. "Where you headed?"

"I think I need to pay CeeCee a visit. It's been a while,"

* * *

Two o'clock came quickly enough, especially after a fairly interesting morning with CeeCee. She had squealed so loud and so much my ears were still feeling the effects of it, even as I walked towards the Coffee Clutch with butterflies rising in my stomach at the prospect of seeing Jesse again.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about CeeCee's reaction.

"You cannot be serious, Suze?" She'd asked dumbfounded, her large eyes wide and amazed. "He was temporarily undercover to capture the drug dealer who killed his cousin and who then kidnapped you, his girlfriend, as bait against him?"

"Well...yeah, suppose that sums it up more or less," I had raised my eyebrows puzzled by the expression in her eyes. Surprise was there as expected but something else too, that I couldn't quite make out.

"And you say this guy murdered his own father...and there was proof?"

"Yes...Cee?"

She'd come over to me then and grabbed my hands in hers, a pleading look on her face.

"Suze..."She'd began slowly, then she took a huge breath and said as quick as lightning. "Please, please, please let me write a story on that? Please, for the school newspaper! But...I suppose the local newspaper would pay good money for it too...and they'd be really impressed that a school kid did it-"

"CeeCee!" I'd gasped; I was so shocked I was almost laughing. "No! God, are you crazy? Jees, Cee. Do you really think the guy would want all that attention about it...never mind me?"

"That's not how the Media works, Suze," CeeCee had reasoned.

"You're not the media, CeeCee," I rolled my eyes. "You're my best friend and if even think about printing that I'll kick your butt and not tell you about how hot and heavy Jesse and I got last night?"

"Suze!" CeeCee said aghast, then sighed. "Fine, since I'm such a good friend, I won't....so spill!"

I suppose thinking about it now; it was a pretty typical reaction from CeeCee. Well, okay not typical but not completely unexpected either. I shook my head again as I walked into the parking lot of the Coffee Clutch. Jesse wasn't there yet, so I decided to head in and get myself a coffee while I waited. I got it to go and sat on top of one of the picnic tables' just outside.

It was a warm, sunny day, the usual and expected weather in Carmel. I could smell the sea water drifting from the beach that wasn't too far away. The salty, seaweed smell was enticing and the feel of the warmth of the sun on my skin made me think longingly of the water even more. I was so preoccupied by that thought that I didn't even hear Jesse come up behind me, until he whispered in my ear.

"Ya know, I was telling the truth all those weeks ago; this place is really not my scene," He chuckled as I jumped but made no remark on it. He sat down beside me, facing the opposite direction to what I was but sat further back so I was looking straight at him.

He had changed clothes. He was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt; completely unbuttoned. I was about to answer him but found that I was unable to, considering my mind had completely turned to marshmallow at the sight of his chest and stomach. My eyes followed the thin trail of hair down the centre of his stomach, lingering on his hard wall of muscles, before the trail disappeared beneath his jeans. I gulped.

Jesse's stomach tensed suddenly and I looked up in alarm. His dark brown, liquid eyes were intent on me and his expression was one of amusement and...well, hunger. Something I suppose we both shared.

He raised a scarred eyebrow.

"That look should be made illegal; it could make a guy do something crazy in broad daylight,"

"Crazy as in what?" I asked trying to hide the blush I knew was creeping up my cheeks.

"You've got an imagination," Jesse replied, grinning cheekily. "Use it,"

"No fair,"

He chuckled deeply and the sound sent a wave of electricity through me. He leant forward and brushed his lips along my cheek, moving closer to my mouth slowly. I was just about to turn my head when he pulled away, a smug smile on his handsome face. I glared at him playfully and he chuckled again.

"So, you never answered me last time; what exactly is your scene?" I asked, trailing a few of my fingers up the buttons of his open shirt, not once touching his skin. Two could play at the teasing game. "And don't say-"

"-Not here," He interrupted me anyway, but he didn't seem to be really paying much attention as his eyes were on my fingers the whole time. I moved them over as if to touch his chest and then just before they made contact with his perfectly browned skin I closed my hand into a fist and pulled it back. I leant both hands back on the table behind me and closed my eyes, head tilted towards the sun.

"No fair," I heard Jesse say in an amused voice. I opened one of my eyes to peek at him. Again his dark brown eyes were intent on me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you know what they say, it takes two to tango," I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyebrows rose higher. He moved his face closer to mine then, so quickly I didn't expect it.

"Don't I know it," He replied, looking down at my lips. I couldn't help but gulp and lick them instinctively. Seeing that, he closed his eyes. "Definitely not fair."

I smiled, pleased that I could make him feel, well, whatever he was feeling. Like I was _really_ teasing him and _effectively_. I gently pressed my lips to his, intending on keeping the teasing game going but that went out the window as soon as his hand came up to cup the back of my neck and hold my face securely to his. Just like last night, this kiss was long and sweet and went all the way to my toes. I sighed into his mouth and to my delight he responded by shuddering and then leant into me more as he made the kiss even deeper.

It seemed to go on forever and we both ignored the few wolf whistles that came our way, but however long later Jesse pulled slowly back and leant his forehead to mine.

"Hi," I breathed and he laughed quietly.

"Hey,"

"So, are you actually going to show me what kind of place_ is _your scene? I think I've waited long enough, don't you?" He laughed again then let out a sigh. He buried his head in the nape of my neck and I felt him inhale deeply. I did the same and his smell filled my senses, tingling every nerve in my body. He brought his head up again, level with mine.

"I lied," Jesse admitted, shrugging his shoulders. I froze. What was he talking about? But when he leaned forward and started trailing kisses along my jaw I relaxed. "This is my scene,"

I laughed, "What changed your mind?"

"You," He said simply, his hand came up then and his fingers lightly skimmed the exposed skin at my neck and shoulders. I concentrated on getting my breathing right because his touch was sending my heart into a frenzy and my breathing was becoming more ragged by the second. Embarrassing; especially in broad daylight.

"Oh, really? So you like this place because I like it? Is that it?" I managed to ask. Unfortunately for me, he stopped then at my question. His hand cupped my cheek and he pulled back to stare into my eyes. His face was full of warmth and something I knew was just for me. That look I was becoming to know and love so well. I smiled slowly, not being able to help myself. His eyes were intense and intimate.

"My scene?" Jesse said finally, I nodded and leant my face further into his hand. "It's where ever you are. Whether it be here or...just anywhere...as long as you are there."

He pressed his lips against mine for the briefest of seconds then his face contorted in pain. "Dios, Susannah, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how much. I was stupid to put you in so much danger. I-"

"Stop," I whispered moving closer and putting my arms around his neck. He did and wound his own arms around my waist and held me tight. "I know, okay? I know. But Jesse, encase you're forgetting...I'm a big girl and well, I'm me. I'm a mediator and even before you came along I was getting into all kinds of danger-" I shrugged and made a face. "- Maybe not the undercover police type, but danger all the same. I can handle it...and you know, I'll probably end up kicking butt for a living. Mainly ghost butt, but sure,"

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better, Susannah," Jesse muttered into my hair, making Goosebumps rise on my skin in pleasure. I apologised but he only pulled me closer and kissed my hair.

Now felt like the right time to say those three little words, but even with his arms secure around me, full of his obvious care for me, I couldn't say it. What if it scared him away? What if he didn't feel that way for me? What if, what if, what if? I just couldn't, they were on the tip of my tongue and as I sat there in his warm arms I knew that was exactly how I felt for him. I loved Jesse, pure and simple.

I just couldn't tell him.

In a way, I was still kind of intimidated by him. He was different now, yeah. He was being with me and he seemed happy as well and sometimes when he kissed me I thought he might also love me too. But he was still the Jesse I'd first met. Cool and collected and a smartass when he wanted to be and just because I always met him halfway with the stupid remarks I was still in awe of him, no matter how well I hid it.

However, predictably as it may be, the moment was ruined by the ringing of Jesse's cell phone. With a heavy and regretful sigh from the both of us we pulled apart. Jesse stood quickly to retrieve his phone from his jeans pocket. I stood awkwardly and stretched my rusty muscles. Looking around I felt a blush slowly rise to my cheeks as I took in the number of people that were out today; the number of people that were bound to see our public displays of affection. God, I hadn't even noticed or truthfully, cared. I giggled nervously a little before focusing my attention back on Jesse. As I did so I also happened to notice the number of female admirers that were doing the same thing. I felt a jolt of pride; he was with me.

My moment of smugness though quickly changed to that of worry. Jesse looked grim as he listened to whoever it was on the other end of the phone call. I dunked my hands in the pockets of my jeans and crossed one foot over the other as I stood waiting.

"Yeah...yeah...sure. Right, okay." Jesse replied, his eyes not once leaving my face as he finished up. "That's...fine. I'll see you,"

He closed his cell shut with a slow click. His brown eyes telling the story as they so often did. God, I loved him.

"Bad news?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as he closed the gap between us and rubbed his hands up my arms before wrapping me again in his protective embrace.

"You could say that," Jesse muttered, looking down at me and scrutinising my face. He kissed my forehead hard, yet gently. "I have to go,"

"Where?"

"Home," He replied, hesitating slightly. I watched him nervously, something was wrong. "I have to go home...as in... Spain."

He spoke slowly, avoiding my eyes for the briefest of seconds...long enough for panic to creep its way in.

"What... When... Now?" I stammered, not sure what question to ask first. My heart was pounding again, but for a completely different reason. "But...so soon? I mean, we just got things, ya know, sorted..."

"I know," Jesse whispered, his face was still grim and slightly sad. He stroked my cheek as my eyes filled with unshed tears. "God, I know. I hate that I always seem to be apologising to you. That was my uncle; apparently I have a little bit more "police work" to sort out back home. It was in Spain that it all started, seems fitting that it should be finished there,"

He chuckled without humour. Then went on, "I have my family to see as well...they're waiting for me. I had promised to return as soon as this was all dealt with...but considering the circumstances...because of you, well, I was delaying it a bit."

I nodded, trying my best to hold back the tears. It wasn't like I would never see him again. Right?

"They want me over as soon as possible. Next flight out is in the morning." Jesse face again filled with pain, he leant down so close that our lips were inches apart. His eyes were closed. "Susannah, I'm sorry-"

I kissed him, quickly ending yet another apology.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you'll be gone forever, right?" I laughed nervously, not meeting his eyes this time. "How long do you think you'll be before you can come back?"

As he paused to think, wild thoughts of my own started to run haphazardly around my head. Why would he come back? His whole life is over there. I can hardly make him stay. We could probably never be together. Typical of me. Typical of my life. I loved Jesse; I couldn't bear to see him go...I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving again. Leaving me.

"I don't know, a few weeks, maybe longer," Just like that I knew the same thoughts were going through his head. He knew it, I knew it. To end a perfect day was a terrible goodbye. I buried my face in his chest. His arms tightened around me and I felt him kissing my hair again.

"I'd ask you to come with me, but I know I'm not exactly in your parents best books," Jesse said, slipping a finger under my chin and lifting my face towards him. "I'll be back, you believe me, don't you? I don't want to leave you, but...I'll be back, just know that, okay?"

"I believe you," I replied, smiling weakly despite the tears that were falling down my cheeks. He leant forward and kissed the place on my cheek where the first tear landed. Then he kissed my lips. Using his hand on the back of my head he tilted my face back so he could lengthen and deepen the kiss. His mouth was fast and urgent and so fierce I felt my breath leave me. I flung my arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. I knew my movements were giving me away, I was desperate and wanting. I wanted him so much, I needed him.

I was the first to pull away this time and his eyes were red, not exactly tearful, but something all the same. I stared up into his face, memorising every little thing about him. His strong cheek bones, his jaw, his full, smooth, soft lips and lastly, his dark brown eyes. He seemed to be doing the same and a few minutes later he let me go and took hold of my hand.

"Come on, I'll leave you home."

* * *

That night Mum came to my room. She knew something was wrong. I had eaten dinner with the family as usual. I was happy and cheerful. But fake happy and cheerful and she knew that. I hadn't cried since when I was with Jesse, so I'd come up to my room and tried to find something to do to get my mind off of Jesse leaving in the morning. It wasn't going to good...so far I was sitting on my bed- thinking about Jesse leaving in the morning.

His flight left around seven or so. He hadn't been big on all the details and I hadn't asked. He rang me about an hour before Mum came in, it wasn't a long conversation and there were enough gaps for me to say I love you, but I never did. I knew I'd probably regret it, not saying it I mean, but for the meantime I was too preoccupied trying not to get all upset again. I was sick of being upset and weeping over a boy or man I suppose. Never mind how hot and sweet and sometimes cheeky in a sexy kind of way, that boy...man, may be.

"Suze, honey, is everything okay?" Mum had asked hesitantly, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She looked weary and unsure. She paused for a second when I didn't answer straight away and went on. "It's just, you seemed so happy and back to normal this morning...and I know you told me not to worry about you and Jesse but I am. And if that boy has hurt you again, well-"

"Mum," I'd spoke softly, but in a tired and fed up tone that she stopped and grew silent and still. "Jesse hasn't hurt me, okay? He's been nothing but good to me. I'm just...I'm sad because he has to leave,"

"Leave? Why?"

"He has to go home, to Spain. He has to see his family and sort out a lot of that Police business...or something like that. I didn't really understand a lot of it,"

Mum had stayed silent then and I'd watched her as she stared thoughtfully out my bedroom window. I hadn't really been sure what time it was, after ten maybe. The sky was a deep purple blanket of darkness, with a large dusting of stars. I couldn't see the moon from where I sat but its visible light was a telltale sign of its presence.

"Did he ask you to go with him?" Mum had surprised me by asking. I had stared at her startled for a moment before nodding.

"More or less. But he knew you wouldn't have agreed so..."

Mum had nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can only imagine what you've been going through these past few weeks. I know it's been hard on you...I just wish there was something I could do,"

She hadn't stayed much longer after that and soon enough I found myself alone again. I lay on my bed for a while, staring out my window just as Mum had done. Wondering and daydreaming...doing everything I had promised and tried not to do. Jesse's warm and handsome face was constantly looming in my mind and no matter how many times I tried to get him out of it, it never worked.

Just before I dosed off into what was definitely going to be a restless sleep, I found myself feeling regretful. I should have said I love you...

* * *

"Suze...get up!"

I groaned and shoved uselessly at the hands rubbing my arms.

"Honey, wake up! You're going to be late!"

I grabbed my pillow and pulled it tight over my face and ears.

"Go away! School is over! It's the summer! I'm not going to be late for anything!" My yelling probably would have been and sounded more effective without the muffling, but I was too tired and disorientated to care. What time was it anyway?

"No Suze! You're going to miss the flight!" Andy persisted, shaking me all the more and yanking the pillow from my face. I swear I love the guy and all, but waking me up at – a quick glance at the digital clock on my bedside cabinet – half five! Was he crazy??

"Flight? What flight? What are you talking...what?" I jerked up then; causing my head to spin slightly, as all of yesterday's events came flooding back. Jesse was leaving this morning. He was leaving again. And for God only knows how long.

"Andy, what's going on?"

"If you want to catch that flight to Spain you're going to have to get your ass out of bed!" Was Andy's reply as he grinned sneakily at me. A movement at the foot of my bed caught my eye.

"Mum?"

"Finished!" Mum jumped up then, rubbing her hands together with a look of accomplishment on her face. Andy leaned around her, snapped something heavy down and then lifted a suitcase up and thumped it onto my bed. I stared at it, mouth open.

"Would someone please explain to me, what is going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes just to be sure I was hearing okay.

"Look honey, I know this is crazy...and well, slightly dangerous considering we barely know the young man, but we know you trust him and after a long talk with Father Dominic we know he trusts him too – with his life apparently. So...we're letting you go with him. With Jesse," Mum looked uncertainly at Andy beside her as if she was contemplating changing her mind as I tried to wrap my head around what she had just said. Andy smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He winked at me.

I threw the warm and crumpled bed sheets off and got out of bed slowly, not wanting another head rush.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" It was definitely way too early for me even to try and consider that my parents were being completely and utterly sincere about this. I mean, were they honestly letting me go to Spain with my would-be-boyfriend? Like, actually?

Maybe I was dreaming.

Mum took a deep breath and I realised how hard a decision this must have been for her. She had seen how I'd been for over a week at the concept of not being with Jesse, so God only knew what I would be like in a couple of weeks...even months. I felt guilty again at how much I obviously worried her. It wasn't fair.

"Mum, I'm sorry...I..." I didn't even know where to begin so I went to her and hugged her. I hugged her tighter than I'd probably ever hugged her before.

"What are you apologising for? I thought you'd be happy." Mum sounded surprised but she hugged me back all the same.

"I am," I laughed, holding back the tears I knew were bound to come; what was with me and crying lately? "But I feel like I've guilt tripped you into letting me go or something. I didn't mean to worry you or hurt you or anything, I-"

"Awk, Susie, don't," Mum gushed, holding me tighter. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Andy slipping out of the room. "I just want you to be happy, honey, and I know you will be. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I will," I sighed happily against her. I still couldn't believe any of this.

"And I mean, in _all_ ways," She added lightly with what I knew was a nervous chuckle with an underlying seriousness.

"Mum!"

* * *

I was ready within fifteen minutes, which was in fact extremely quick for me. Even Mum and Andy were slightly surprised when I came rushing down to the kitchen, my carrier bag, already full, hanging by my side.

It was nearing ten past six and thankfully for me the airport was fairly close by. Jake and Brad were still in bed – typical for both of them, even Brad – but David had heard the racket of me rummaging around my room for anything else I could possibly need and had insisted on coming with me to the airport despite the fact that his eyes were rimmed red with exhaustion. I actually hugged him when he'd asked to come with. I was so hyped up that I hadn't known what else to do and I could only laugh at his surprised face when I pulled back.

Mum and Andy also insisted on seeing me right into the airport, but only into the lobby of course. I didn't want to freak Jesse out even more with my whole family traipsing up because probably seeing me there was going to be surprise enough.

With a deep breath after scanning the place for Jesse I turned to say my goodbyes. Andy set my suitcase down at my feet then turned to face me.

"Good luck kiddo, look after yourself and if you have any problems you ring home straight away. Any problems at all, okay?" He wrapped me in a quick hug, and I nodded, knew there would be no problems at all, well, not the ones he was hinting at anyway. I knew soon enough my parents would trust Jesse too. He smiled down at me. "We're going to miss you, Suze. Don't stay away too long,"

"Promise," I laughed, before moving to hug David...again. He didn't say much, just said he'd miss me and that he would swear to try and keep Brad and Jake out of my room. I was positively gushing at it, even though it wasn't much, but coming from him it meant a lot.

Mum of course was the last and hardest to say goodbye to. I scrunched up my face a bit as we hugged, trying to hold back yet again the tears. She kissed my cheek before moving back to look at my face.

"Please be careful, Susannah," I blinked, she never called me by my full name. I could only nod, knowing that she was being perfectly serious and obviously more worried than she was letting on.

"You know I will,"

We hugged on last time before they left the building. I watched them leave and as they did my stomach tightened a little. I really was going to miss them. I really was going to Spain. With Jesse.

Jesse.

I had to find him. Grabbing my suitcase I whirled around and started off to find whichever gate it was I was supposed to be going to. A little help from one of the workers there soon got me to the right place and I stood for a minute, staring around at all the waiting travellers. I started to panic when I couldn't find that dark curly hair or long muscled body anywhere. Where was he? My hands were sweating where they gripped my suitcase and my handbag. I turned my head left then right then left again. Nowhere in sight. What was I going to do?

"So, come here often?"

I jumped with a squeal and nearly tripped over my suitcase as I tried to get away from the voice that had startled me. When I caught myself I swirled round angry at whoever it was that thought they were so funny, sneaking up on people like that.

"What the hell do you think you're pla-" I stopped abruptly. I would recognise that sly grin anywhere. I slapped Jesse's arm, scowling at him.

"That wasn't funny," I informed him, crossing my arms over my chest. No matter how I angry I had been before I couldn't remain angry after seeing his face. I was relieved and well, a little nervous. He had that effect on me.

"Was a little bit," Jesse replied, smiling his crooked smile. He looked exceptionally good today. He wore dark jeans which fitted him to a T and a plain white tank top with an equally dark shirt over it.

I made a face at him and he walked forward, closing the gap between us. His warm hands went round my waist as he pulled me up against him. I was breathless within seconds.

"We should really stop meeting up like this,"

"What? You mean by you always scaring me?" I asked him, my eyes never once leaving his.

"Yeah, something like that," He grinned before ducking his head and catching my lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"You know, you don't seem at all surprised to see me here," I said, as he brushed my hair from my face.

"Don't I? He asked, raising his eyebrows. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him knowingly. He rolled his eyes, a clear sign he was giving up the innocent act.

"Well, I suppose that weird, slightly scary call from your mother last night might be the reason."

I gasped in horror but he didn't seem to notice as he added,

"I like your mother. She's very protective over you...very caring." Jesse looked down at me then and I felt his thumb rub at the exposed skin of my back. "She loves you very much. It's nice,"

"Did she say anything else that might not have been very nice?" I asked wearily. God, as much as I loved my Mum, she was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe she rang him.

"No,"

"Jesse!"

"Well, she might have warned me not to...um...be reckless. Or words to that effect," Jesse mumbled, looking over my shoulder. Was _he_ embarrassed? Oh...my ...God.

"Did she mention the word 'careful'?" I cringed and when Jesse nodded, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips, I closed my eyes shut and moaned inwardly. I felt Jesse's lips brush along my jaw and I kept my eyes shut. The word reckless bopping into my mind as Jesse's lips moved closer to mine.

"Don't worry...I've no intention of being reckless," Jesse muttered. I opened my eyes then, disappointed. Damn, that idea didn't seem so bad anymore. Reckless.

"Really?"

Jesse pulled his face back quickly, staring down at me, his eyes full of...something. I knew he heard the disappointment in my voice. I raised an eyebrow suggestively. No point denying it, I wanted to be reckless and where better to be reckless than in Spain with no parents, no brothers. Just Jesse. His family...well, that might cause a problem. But there was bound to be fun in trying.

"Well, we can be reckless...and careful at the same time," I said slowly, leaning into kiss him. It was a small peck really, but as I moved back I nibbled his lip a little.

Jesse's eyes seemed a little unfocused, his mouth parted. I waited expectantly.

"Susannah,I...I...I don't know," I could see sense moving into his eyes. He obviously was being the responsible adult now. Aw well, I had a while to change his mind. That could be fun.

"Fine," I replied, moving out of his arms playfully. "No recklessness. But just to warn you, you're stuck with me for a while...and when I want I can be persuasive. I'm a bit of a handful,"

I winked at him and turned away to lift my bag and suitcase. Jesse still looked a bit...disorientated and I couldn't help but bite my own lip in excitement. I heard him clear his throat and turned back to face him.

"Ready?" I asked him. Two big bags were sitting behind him and he lifted them. We followed the crowd as they moved towards our Gateway. I saw Jesse lift out two tickets. He must have bought mine before I came. He was quiet for a minute or so and I wondered if I'd offended him or went too far.

Jesse still hadn't said anything by the time we had gotten our luggage on the plane and were in our seats. I was going to ask if something was wrong when he turned to face me.

"Susannah, before we get to Spain, there's something I want to tell you," His face was set, his eyes serious. I gulped. What is it with me and bad news? I swear something always seems to go wrong. He smiled though at the worried look on my face and I relaxed. A bit.

I waited but he remained silent for longer than I would have expected. Still smiling, he leaned forward and kissed me properly for the first time that day. As usual it started off warm and soft and oh so gentle then grew gradually quicker, more urgent and definitely hungry. I knew I would never get sick of the taste of him, of his kisses. I would never get sick of him.

Jesse leaned back all too soon, leaving me breathless and wanting more. He lifted my fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you, _Queirda,"_

I stared at him open mouthed for God only knows how long. I swear if there wasn't an arm rest separating us I would have jumped him. I smiled slowly and let out a breathless laugh.

"No fair, that was my line," His breathtaking smile knocked the wind out of me again and I leaned forward this time to kiss him. "I love you too, Jesse,"

He continued to smile against my lips and he let out a low playful groan before giving me a few chaste and passionate kisses.

"So, does this mean we get to be reckless?" I asked. Jesse grinned and raised his scarred eyebrow.

"I was rather looking forward to you being _persuasive_,"

"I'm sure that could be arranged,"

"Mmm"

As Jesse continued to kiss me, I was more than positive that my time in Spain was definitely going to be fun and if I got my way, reckless.

* * *

**And it's complete! Omg I'm actually really sad to see it go. Thanks to all those who reviewed and kept with the story. You know who you are. I really appreciated it and loved hearing from you all.**

**Thanks again!**

**Laura**

**x**


End file.
